In another world
by xxxicecreamluvxxx
Summary: five beautiful mutants, somehow get thrown into the Naruto world. Not knowing what to do and where to go, they're taken in by the akatsuki. Will bonds be torn? Or will love blossom? Read and find out. 5 OC warnings. ItaxOC / HidanxOC / KakuzuxOC / KisaxOC / TobixOC. IMPORTANT NOTE INSIDE. and so i don't have to do this again - I DONT OWN NARUTO.
1. We met

**Just to tell you guys, I've already got these chapters down, I just want to see what you guys think of this. If you like it review. Every 5 - 10 reviews, I'll update the next chapter.**

**Bye and have fun reading this! R&R**

* * *

The akatsuki were in a meeting. Very few people were there at the moment, but most were using their rings to sent a holographic projection of themselves.

"So what was this about again?" Hidan asked rudely while picking his nose.

"A few hours ago, a group of five came to Ame." Pein started.

"So?" Hidan grunted while flicking his snot towards Kakuzu's hologram, making said voodoo doll glare at his partner.

"They assassinated Ken."

That made everyone stop.

Ken was one of Akatsuki's main intelligence specialist. He was a strong one too, but not nearly as strong as them, but enough to be labelled as an S-ranked criminal. He was smart as well and knew how to cover his tracks carefully so as to leave no trace of himself.

"How?" Itachi asked immediately.

"We found Ken's body in a hotel. But his body was somehow turned to stone and crushed to pieces. Konan has just finished piecing him together and no matter what we do, we cannot revive him or find out who done it, why or even how."

Everyone nodded but were still surprised.

Pein? Not finding an assassin group that killed a top notch akatsuki member? In his own village without him knowing? It was unheard of!

"Who are these five?" Sasori asked.

"Zetsu was able to track down one, but she is uncooperative and refuses to speak."

"Why not just torture her? Starve her?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because all our attacks go through her. She hasn't even blinked at the food. She's not nervous either, like she knows what she's doing." Pein explained, sounding just as frustrated as he could.

"Why not use her to lure the other four?" Kisame asked.

"She seems to not be in contact with them. Though she keeps mumbling about how they'll be here soon. And since Ken was murdered indoors, I have no lead on them."

"But they were out in the rain, yeah. Why not just track their chakra?" Deidara asked.

It was quiet for a while before Pein spoke.

"I cannot track their chakra because they don't have any."

Everyone's eyes widened, their heads snapped to focus on Pein while he seemed deep in thought.

"No chakra? No civilian could kill Ken, un!" Deidara cried.

Pein was looking at the silent women who had scattered, disappearing as paper and was searching for the other four girls, when she came back.

"There's not four. There's five. All female, and they're heading this way." She declared. With help of a special jutsu, the entire akatsuki were outside the base, waiting for the five girls.

"Wait! Girls?! All girls?!" Hidan shouted in disbelief.

"Hai." Konan answered, not liking the way Hidan was having a hard time believing that five _girls_ had killed Ken.

A snake began slithering forward and stopped a few feet from them.

"They must work for Orochimaru." Kisame said while pulling Samehada out.

"Who?" The snake asked in a cherry voice.

"It talked, un!" Deidara shouted in shock, making the snake giggle.

"Well of course I did."

The snake heaved it's head up and slowly, transformed into a girl.

Her brown hair was tied into a tight ponytail, a few pieces swiping her forehead. She had apple green eyes as well.

She was wearing black fitting pants with a blue baby-doll top with white flats. A pair of blue topaz earrings hanging from her ears by a small gold chain. Multiple gold bracelets were on her right arm.

She didn't look like an assassin. Just a teenager!

"Hi!" She chimed sweetly. No anger, or suspicion in her voice.

"Who are you?" Pein growled.

"Hmm? Oh! No need to worry there mate! Just came 'ere to pick up that no good spy a ya's!" She chimed in a strange accent.

"How did you just turn into a snake?" Sasori asked in confusion.

"...? Uh, you're not very up ta' date if ya' don't know what I am." She said instead. Just then a girl walked out of the trees.

"Did you get her?" She asked.

Her bleach blonde hair was out and flowed around behind her, reaching the end of her shoulder blades. She had a few pink streaks in them as well. Her eyes were hazel.

She was wearing a denim blouse with short sleeves and a knot in the front. A pair of white mid thigh shorts and a pair of silver gladiator sandals. She had a pair of silver DNA earrings on as well.

"Nah, mate. Them's people wanted ta' chat" The brunette chimed.

"Where are your friends?" Konan asked. The two gasped and looked at her in surprise.

"Ya' noticed, em?" The brunette asked in surprise.

"Of course. We call can." Kisame stated.

The girls exchanged looks before speaking.

"Are you human or not?" The blonde asked. The Akatsuki blinked in confusion at the odd question.

"Human..." Kakuzu answered.

The blonde took a small hesitant step forward towards Kisame, looking at his body in awe.

"I find that hard to believe... What exactly are you?" She asked Kisame.

"Hmm, half shark." He stated with a shrug.

"...I know a girl who's half fish." She declared softly.

"Fish?" He asked.

"I thought i told you two too stop talking about me and my species." Someone grumbled.

Out walked a girl with light blue hair. Her green eyes scanned Kisame in wonder.

She was wearing a halter top that hugged her body. A white layered skirt that ended at her knees but clung to her thighs. A pair of blue sandals.

She had a pair of starfish studs on as well.

"...He's not one. He doesnt even have a tail." The blue-nette stated blankly.

"Tail?" Kisame echoed.

"Tell me. When you get wet, do your legs disappear and a tail appear?" She asked him.

"Not that I know of."

"Then you're not what I am." She said before turning to the others.

"Hurry up and find her. She's caused enough trouble, just like he did."

"What do you want?" Itachi asked.

"We want that girl that you're holding. She's caused to much trouble, not just for us, but yourselves as well." She stated.

"The girl? The one we're torturing?" Konan asked.

"By what Pein said, it sounded more like failed torturing." Hidan snorted.

"She cannot be tortured, it's impossible unless you're one of us."

Out walked two more girls.

The first one - the one that talked - had red hair with black streaks pulled into two pigtails, a few stray pieces in front of her face or framing it. Her red eyes went well with her black pupil, which seemed to have a flame in the middle of it.

She was wearing a black halter top that reached mid thigh, and showed her back. A pair of blue denim jeans and brown knee high boots with a slim heel. She had a jeweled treble clef necklace. A pair of black gloves on as well.

The second girl had black hair and red tips, pulled into a high ponytail with pieces framing her face. Her eyes were dark blue.

She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with a black collar. A pair of white skinny jeans and silver strappy heels. A black open cardigan with long sleeves that went past her fingertips. She seemed hesitant to look at anyone besides the other four girls and hid behind the other girl.

"H-Hi..." She whispered softly.

"These bitches killed that bastard?! As fucking if!" Hidan shouted.

The black haired girls hands began shaking but she held it tightly towards her with her other hand, trying to stop the shaking.

"S-Sorry...I dont take kindly to assholes." She said while looking down shyly. Her words though sounding innocent, seemed to shake the four girls.

"Just calm down." The red head calmed.

"I know, and I am." She snapped before taking a deep breath.

"I got it, okay? I'm fine. Now can you all please give us the girl and we'll explain everything. We promise, you have our word." She stated softly.

They scanned the five girls before taking them inside, though the Blonde girl stepped away from everyone.

"I'll..." she started.

"Don't worry about her, she'll follow from behind." The red head explained. Everyone slowly nodded before guiding them inside.

They sat in the office when Konan brought the girl in who took a few steps back.

"N-No..." She whispered in shock at seeing the timid raven girl who seemed excited at her fear.

"Are you scared?" The raven haired girl whispered, but everyone heard.

"I-Im so sorry! I-It was a-an accident! W-We didn't know!" She shouted.

"Hmm...I dont believe you."

The girl began screaming and thrashing around wildly, but the raven haired girl stood still, staring at the body with a small smile.

"Scream." She ordered. At her command, the screams grew in volume.

"Here. You know what to do." She threw a dagger to the girl who trembled.

"N-No...No please!" She cried.

"Pick it up."

The girl seemed to have no choice and took the dagger.

...

"Do you fear death?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Y-Yes...please, h-have mercy." The girl cried, tears streaming down her face. The five girls stared at her in disgust and anger, but not more than the red and raven haired girls.

"Did you have mercy when you killed that little girl? Did you have mercy when your pitiful brother raped her in front of her dying brothers corpse? He was 11, looking after his 6 year old baby sister... and you're asking for mercy?" The red haired girl shouted while struggling against the blue haired girl.

"P-Please! We didn't know they were yours!" The girl cried, fighting the dagger, which was determined to pierce her heart.

"...End."

And the dagger plunged into her heart. The girls eyes widened before rolling to the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

"...How... shameful. Not even worth my help." The raven haired girl stated flatly before stepping back and taking a deep breath.

"D-Done."

Immediately, the hate in the room disappeared and the raven haired girl took a shaky breath.

"F-Finally..."

"Timid is gone?" The brunette chimed.

"Yep."

"Wait, who's timid? And who are you five?" Sasori asked.

The five turned around and smiled. The brunette bounced forward.

"The name's, Jazzy, mate! Transformer, at cha' service for the time bein'!" She cheered.

"Uh, transformer?" Hidan asked dumbly. Jazzy smirked before speaking.

"Uh, transformer?" Her voice was an exact replica of Hidan's.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted.

"What the fuck?!" Jazzy shouted.

"How can you do that? You five don't have chakra." Itachi asked.

"Well we're from a place where chakra does not exist. The world is divided, there are - uh, what you all call, civilians - and then us. The freaks, mutants or whatever you wanna call us." The raven haired girl stated.

"Ok, next." Pein ordered.

This time, the blue haired girl stood up.

"Anyone got a lake or river? Or a very big bathtub?" She asked. They raised an eyebrow but led her to one of Kisame's personal training grounds, which was a large room with a long dock. Everything else was water.

"Perfect!" She chimed.

She quickly took her shoes off before diving in. Not even a minute later, she was floating there. A large blue mermaid tail was connected to her lower half, her legs gone.

"My names Oceana. And well, I'm a mermaid." She giggled before swimming towards Kisame.

"I'm not sure if you're like me or not but you sure do smell nice." She chimed.

"He smells like a fucking fish!" Hidan shouted.

"Exactly. Smells like home." She justified while smiling at Kisame, who grinned back.

"Nice tail."

"Nice gills."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the weird pair before Oceana got out, Kisame holding her hand and carefully letting her out. She smiled and slowly, her tail disappeared.

They walked back to the office before the red head spoke.

"My names Cora. There's not really a name for what I am, but if you want to know what I am, throw something at me. Anything."

Immediately, the kunai, Pein had thrown was suspended in the air, a few feet from Cora. Looking closely, they saw what seemed to be heat waves surrounding her, a few feet from her actual body.

"I can also turn someone into stone. Which is exactly what I done to that man." She said without any remorse.

"You said it was for our own good as well. Why?" Konan asked.

"He said his name was Carl. He's been giving us information about the human's who wish for us to die. He gave our information back to the humans.

He was also giving away information on you all to a large village by the name of Konoha, in exchange for telling you all about Konoha, under the name Ken and Kenji." Cora explained.

"Sneaky rat." Pein growled.

"That's why we stopped him." The blonde stated.

"Who are you?" Konan asked.

"My names Chrissy. And I'm... uh...phantom?" She tried.

"Explain." Kakuzu growled. The girl shrugged before walking around the room, stepping through everything like it wasn't there, even people.

"I once used this to get through this factory that held all this alcohol...that was awesome." She sighed in delight.

"So you can go through...anything?" Kakuzu asked with a strange gleam in his eyes. Chrissy stared in his eyes before smirking.

"You got an idea, and I want in. Tell me. Now." The last part wasn't forcibly said, but sent a strange wave around the room.

"What about a banks walls?" He asked. She pondered this before speaking.

"If the moneys going to a animal shelter, homeless peoples shelter or an orphanage I ain't stealing shit. Got it?" She asked.

"Fine. 60, 40." He said.

"To me that is."

"Why you?" He asked.

"I'm the one walking through walls here." She clarified.

"I'll be taking out the guards." He justified.

"...60, 40. To me." She declared.

"50, 50." He growled.

"...55, 45." She stated.

"50, 50." He growled again.

"Deal."

The raven haired girl sighed at the two before shaking her head.

"Weirdo's."

"Who are you?" Itachi asked her. He knew now, not to underestimate this one, she seemed to be the most strongest.

She looked at him, right in the eye before smiling softly. Her now pale blue eyes twinkling.

"My names Nikia. I'm... Im what the humans call a user." She explained.

"A what?" Konan asked.

"User. Watch." She said while staring at Pein, who glared back. She smiled before using her hand in a jump gesture.

"Jump. Onto the table." She ordered. Pein, even though he didnt want to, jumped onto his desk.

"Release me." He growled.

"As you wish." She replied while letting him go.

"Then how did you make that girl scream?" Kisame asked.

"...Like this..." She whispered while staring at Hidan, who grunted and clutched his stomach.

"Pain..." She whispered. Hidan hissed at the pain, falling to his knees.

"O-Ok...cut it out now." He growled.

She wordlessly done so and he groaned.

"That's some trick. You should think about becoming a Jashinist." He chuckled.

"I don't...I don't believe in god." She stated.

"Hmm? You should, he'd probably love to have you as a follower." He cried.

"I..." She sighed before speaking.

"I don't like following people. I'm my own leader. I only listen to my friends, sorry." She chimed softly, sweetly, as if she was truly sorry.

"...Leader-sama what are we to do with them now?" Konan asked him.

"...Do you five have anywhere to be?" He asked them.

"No. We don't even know how we got here." Cora confessed. Pein was silent for a while before speaking.

"Would you five be willing to join Akatsuki? We will provide you all a bed and food. All you must do is do missions for us, and may leave whenever you wish." He stated.

He didn't know why, but he found some sort of connection with those two girls, Cora and Nikia. When they spoke about those two kids, he somehow felt like they could relate to him.

Now if only he could find out why.

"It's because we are the same." Nikia suddenly said, while looking at Pein. He quirked an eyebrow and she lightly tapped her right temple.

_Mind is the key._

Her voice whispered in his head.

"Interesting. Why are we the same?" He asked her. He needed to know. She fully turned to him before whispering.

_Human's killed my mother, as well as Cora's. We vowed to help those who truly need help. The others have been our friends ever since we met and know the pain of losing who they love._

He blinked at how similar their past's were to his before nodding to Itachi.

"Show them to they're rooms."

**How long will you be in my mind for?** He thought.

_I will be connected to your thoughts, but I will leave your movements and decisions to you unless you want me to help. Even if I'm not near, I'll still be connected to your thoughts... you have a very clogged mind._

**Really?**

_Yes, so much pain and suffering... How depressing. I'll take my leave no - what the heck is this?_

**What? Where are you?** He didnt want her to be snooping inside his mind. It was quiet and Nikia was standing there, her face red. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

_Why... did I find naked photos of you in your mind?_

...

...

...

"You're dismissed Nikia. Good bye."

**Get out of my mind. Now.**

_Gladly. Ya' perv._


	2. Breakfast, yummy!

**Oceana - blue hair, green eyes - mermaid - can't swim in public, and can cause Tsunami. 28 years old**

**Jazzy - brown hair, apple green eyes - transformer - can't stay in same body for over 5 hours, turns into demon. 19 years old**

**Cora - Red hair black streaks, red eyes - barrier user, medusa effect - can't touch people, throw's small electric barriers and blows place up. 23 years old**

**Nikia - Black hair with red tips, pale blue eyes - user - emotions, can't have friends. 20 years old**

**Chrissy - blonde hair with pink streaks, hazel eyes - phantom - Get's stuck in things - make's houses break. 20 years old.**

* * *

The next day, everyone walked into the kitchen to meet something they did not see everyday.

A hawk was flying around, handing Oceana ingredients and utensils, while Nikia and Chrissy set the table. Cora was putting rotten or off food onto the bench.

"What are you all doing?" Konan asked, yet inwardly sighed in relief, knowing she wouldn't need to cook breakfast or clean the refrigerator.

"Cooking." Oceana stated.

"Helping." The hawk stated while perching itself on the fridge.

"Cleaning." Cora grimaced.

"Setting the table." Chrissy and Nikia chirped.

"Jazzy?" Deidara asked the hawk.

"Morning, Deidara." She chimed while flying over to him and perching herself on his shoulder.

"Your hair smells like lemons." She chirped.

"Thanks." He chimed.

"Done!" Oceana declared. Chrissy and Nikia giggled while taking the plate of bacon and putting it in the middle, beside the eggs and toast. As well as the sausages.

"Ok, now what am i supposed to do with all this?" Cora asked while gesturing to the large expired food.

"Zetsu will eat it." Konan explained.

...

...

"Who?" Jazzy asked.

"Oh! I saw him, the guy with the Venus fly trap, right?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Deidara asked.

"I went exploring and walked through the walls of his room by accident." She confessed.

"Oh that was you? **Good, i would've eaten you if it was anybody else.**" Zetsu said while fazing through the ceiling.

"Hmm, I thought I was hallucinating when I heard two voices yesterday." Chrissy confessed while giggling.

"So, why did you make breakfast?" Kakuzu asked, not that he was complaining.

"It's a habit. Where we work, you make breakfast for your group, and your group only." Cora explained.

"Your group, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah. You have a group you look after when you turn 18. You look after them and be their guardian until they turn 18 themselves." Chrissy explained.

"So how old are you guys?" Konan asked casually.

"Well I'm 20. Just turned." Nikia confessed with a shrug.

"19." Jazzy chimed.

"So am I, un." Deidara chuckled.

"Birthday?" She asked him.

"May 5th. Why?" He asked.

"Damn, your older then me. I'm December 5th" She huffed.

"I'm 28 and the oldest." Oceana stated.

"I just turned 23." Cora told them.

"Ha! I'm fucking older then you!" Hidan gloated.

"I would've guessed with your white hair." She snorted.

"White?! It's fucking silver!" He shouted.

"Oh even worse." She shrugged and smirked at him. He growled and flipped her the bird. She just winked playfully.

"I'm 20." Chrissy chimed while grinning.

"You're all young." Kakuzu stated.

"Yeah. Where we work is like a refuge for people like us. We take care of each other." Cora explained.

"How long have you guys been there?" Kisame asked.

"Life." Chrissy and Jazzy said with a shrug.

"A few years." Oceana stated.

"Since I was 10." Cora confessed.

"...Since I was 8." Nikia told them all.

"What's it like?" Sasori asked them.

"...Home." Nikia smiled softly at her friends who grinned back.

"Tch. More like hell with you bitches." Jazzy snickered.

"Hey!" They whined.

* * *

After breakfast, Jazzy and Konan done the dishes.

Pein was talking with the rest of us.

"I've decided that yo-"

"TOBI'S BACK!"

A round of groans circled the room when a man wearing an orange mask bounced in. He was wearing a long sleeved sweater and dark pants, a dark green scarf on as well.

"Tobi is ba - oh! Who's the pretty girls?!" He cried while bouncing in front of me, talking a mile a minute.

"Hello! What's miss-chans name! Miss-chan you're so pretty! How old are you, miss-chan?! Will you be Tobi's friend?! Please?!"

I stared at him for a while when I poked his cheek.

"Shut up."

He done just that.

"Good. Now, my names Nikia, Thank you, I'm 20 and I guess I could."

Everyone took in the information before Tobi cheered.

"Yay! Wanna color with Tobi?" He asked in glee.

"After Pein is finished. Now sit down and be quiet like a good boy." I mumbled.

"Tobi is a good boy and will do that!" He cheered while sitting besides me. I quirked an eyebrow before sighing and shrugging.

"Continue while I still have my patience in check please." I begged. Pein nodded before speaking.

"As I was saying, I have figured out who will be partners. Though, one of you will be a solo runner." He started.

"Fine by me." I said with a shrug and the others agreed.`

"Those groups will be, Jazzy and Chrissy, and Cora and Oceana, Nikia are you okay with these arrangements?" He asked me and I smirked.

"Fuck yeah I am."

"This is so unfair." Oceana grumbled.

"I second that." Chrissy grumbled.

"Third." Jazzy.

"Shut up you whores and lets get to work. We still need to find a way home." I chimed sweetly. They all glared at me while I smiled back.

"What? Don't tell me you're angry at me for what Pein chose." I giggled.

"...I hate you." Jazzy growled. I sweat dropped before speaking.

"Laughter."

Immediately they fell over, clutching their sides and laughing their heads off.

"Hmm...I'll be going now, bye." I chimed while taking Tobis hand.

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Yay! Tobi want's to color!" He cheered while we bounced out.

* * *

"...Will they stop anytime soon?" Kisame asked while watching the four girls laugh like maniacs.

"I have no clue."

"Oops! Sorry guys! I forgot about you four!" Nikia shouted from the hallway. The girls slowly stopped laughing, but began panting and groaning.

"T-That...bitch..." Jazzy panted.

"Ugh..." Cora groaned while rolling over.

"What exactly can she do? Besides bringing pain and... laughter." Konan asked them in confusion.

"Ugh. Pain, hurt, sadness, anger, happiness, heart break, stomach ache, she can make you throw up, ugh. What can't that bitch do?!" Chrissy shouted in anger.

"I can hear you, ya know?!" Nikia shouted in irritation.

...

...

"You know I love you right?" Chrissy sang while sweat dropping.

"Burn in hell, bitch!"

"...I have a question." Sasori started.

"Hmm?"

"Who's Timid?" He asked, remembering the conversation from yesterday. Realization dawned on the girls, but Cora was the one who spoke.

"Timid is what we call Nikia when she meets people for the first time. She stutters a lot, but has a very dangerous aura that surrounds her. When Timids angry, her hands start shaking and she unintentionally hurts people.

That's why most of us don't have friends."

"Why?" Zetsu asked, his black side was thinking about dinner plans to listen to what they were saying.

"Cause, even if there's the upsides to our powers, there's always the down-side. Like Oceana." Cora said.

"Yeah, I can't swim in front of people cause my tail appears. It scares people." Oceana grumbled.

"I can't stay in the same disguise for a little over 5 hours, or else I get stuck in that body for a few days." Jazzy sighed.

"I need to focus a lot when I move through things. If I lose my focus, I could end up stuck in a wall." Chrissy laughed.

Cora was silent before getting up and walking out, keeping her hands tightly clenched.

"What's with her?" Kakuzu asked.

"She's...due to her abilities, she's not allowed to touch people." Oceana said quietly.

"But she held Nikia's hand the other day, yeah." Deidara questioned.

"Because she was wearing gloves. But fabric can only go so far, if she held on to tightly, or if she lost control, she could've turned Nikia into a statue."

"Won't that barrier thing protect you guys?" Konan asked.

"The barrier only keeps weapons and other harmful things away, but if she get's angry or looses control, she can use the barrier and electrocute people by throwing smaller versions of them or...if she's angry enough, she can make a bomb big enough to take out this entire base."

"It sounds like your powers are connected to your emotions." Itachi commented.

"In a way. If I get angry, I could create a giant tsunami and wipe a whole village out." Oceana confessed.

"If I get angry, I could turn into a demon." Jazzy stated.

"I can take out an entire building!" Chrissy cheered, a big grin on her face.

"Why do you look so happy?" Hidan asked the psycho bitch.

"If any of you bastards piss me off, I'll make sure the roof you're standing under at that moment, collapses on your head." She chirped, her pointer finger to her cheek as she winked.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"So, what happens when Nikia gets angry?" Itachi asked.

The girls fell silent before a voice spoke.

"People die, screaming."

All heads turned to see Nikia standing at the doorway, leaning on her side, her head resting there. Her hands were across her stomach in a lazy cross. Her face was blank, not a single emotion crossing her features.

"W-What?" Konan stuttered, feeling the cold aura coming from Nikia's body.

"People die screaming." She repeated.

"Why?" Itachi spoke up again. She lazily turned to look at him before a bitter smirk crossed her porcelain face.

"I get angry." She stated before pushing off of the wall and padding back to her room, her ponytail swishing quietly behind her.

"Just what... what happened to her?"


	3. eye-shadow wearing crack heads

**Oceana - blue hair, green eyes - mermaid - can't swim in public, and can cause Tsunami. 28 years old**

**Jazzy - brown hair, apple green eyes - transformer - can't stay in same body for over 5 hours, turns into demon. 19 years old**

**Cora - Red hair black streaks, red eyes - barrier user, medusa effect - can't touch people, throw's small electric barriers and blows place up. 23 years old**

**Nikia - Black hair with red tips, pale blue eyes - user - emotions, can't have friends. 20 years old**

**Chrissy - blonde hair with pink streaks, hazel eyes - phantom - Get's stuck in things - make's houses break. 20 years old.**

* * *

**Nikia's Pov**

I sat on my bed, staring at the white ceiling, wondering why everything had happened to me...to us.

**Nikia.**

_Are you in need of something, Pein?_ I whispered back.

Due to me being linked with his mind, his thoughts weren't hidden from me, though I wish a few were.

**Would you like to talk about your past? It would only be fair, seeing as how you can see mine.**

I bit my bottom lip, not wanting to tell him, but having a feeling that I had no choice.

Why should I tell him? I've only known him for a day and a half. He's my leader for the time being as well... but opening up always helps one's soul.

_Where do I begin? My story starts years ago._

**Begin there. But don't force it out, say as much as you can.**

I took a deep breath before nodding to myself.

_When I was five years old, humans were waging war against my people. My mother took form as a human, and my father fell in love. But, during the war, soldiers appeared in our house and took DNA test's of us all. My little sister was free as was my father..._

_I was taken away from my mother, and was forced to watch as they killed her. My father didn't care, he was furious and disgusted by himself, he practically begged them to kill her._

I paused for a moment of silent, remembering how my mother was beheaded in front of my own eyes, as my father was shouting at the men to finish me off.

**Are you alright?**

_...I will be. Time heals all wounds, right?_

**...Right. Continue.**

_Well anyways. When I woke up - and no! I did not faint... I passed out in a girly manner._

I can just hear that stupid chuckle.

_You're not laughing at me, are you?_ I growled in my mind.

**Of course not.**

...

_I'm letting this one slide. Anyways, when I woke up, I was in a cell. It was dark and cold. The person besides me was a girl - she was a teleporter and could appear wherever she wanted to - but due to the type of cage, she couldn't leave._

_We spoke a lot and became friends. We were tortured daily, trying to figure out how our powers worked or how we got them, but we didn't know. I barely knew about my powers..._

_On my 8th birthday, they gassed her. She coughed and chocked to death while I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was horrified. People killed children without any remorse or regret. Some even bet on how long it would take before we cracked._

I was furious as well.

To kill an innocent girl who was only a year older than myself was disgusting, and I made sure those bastards paid. I personally hunted them down, killing whoever was in my way.

It must have given everyone a heart attack to see a small child with black hair and emotionless eyes pad around the facility wearing a blood stained hospital gown. But no matter, those pricks are dead and my friend was avenged.

_I killed the people inside the facility we were caged in. I spent three months running, stealing and killing people who got in my way, when Cora found me. She took me to the base where I now live, or...did. But until I find a way home, I will be working for you and your organization._

_My orders are from my friends and you. Don't try and make me kill my friends or I'll kill you. Understood?_

I've been forced way to many times to do stuff I hate, I will not do it again.

**You're very strange. You'll be serious at one time, then loose, and then angry. Its very peculiar.**

_I'm bi-polar. So what?_

**Hmm. You, Itachi and Kisame have a mission. Report to Itachi once I finish giving you a debrief.**

I nodded before getting up, feeling a bit lighter than normal.

After getting changed and listening to Pein yap on about his silly missions, I was out the door and walking besides Kisame and Itachi.

"Did Leader-sama explain?" Itachi asked me.

"Yep. Where's this place anyways?" I asked him.

"Otogakure." Kisame grinned. I hummed before turning to Itachi.

"I can feel your discomfort. Are you okay?"

"My foolish otouto is in that village." He told me.

...

...

"Otouto means little brother right?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

...

...

"Why is that a problem?" I asked him in confusion. Aren't brothers supposed to be...oh i dont know, happy little dorks who fist bump and beat each other up with their new wrestling moves?

"Itachi and his brat of a brother are at each others throats, literally. The brat want's Itachi dead." Kisame told me. I raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Your past, your business. Tell me if you want, it wont matter. You'll still be the same guy in my book." I told them with a shrug.

The rest of the trip was in silence, before I spoke again.

"Is it normally this quiet?"

"Hn."

"Yeah."

I nodded before speaking.

"Even if I can't hear birds or the stream beside me?"

They both stopped as I stared at the stream that should have been making noise. It was as silent as a graveyard.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Genjutsu." Itachi stated. The scene soon wavered and we were standing inside a building.

"So you figured it out?" Someone hissed.

I turned around and nearly screamed... okay so I did scream.

"Michael jackson!"

I bit my lip and covered my mouth.

"Uh...Sorry." I gulped.

"My how the Akatsuki have sunk. Taking in whores now I see?" Some guy with purple eye-shadow and long black hair hissed.

I blinked a bit before laughing.

"W-Whore? You're one to talk you gender confused crack head! What dude wears eye-shadow?!" Kisame chocked a bit before laughing with me.

"Don't you dare disrespect Orochimaru-sama!" Someone shouted while running towards me, a katana in his hands. I stared at him in confusion before smirking.

"Stop." I whispered for my ears only.

He stopped mid step, struggling to move.

"W-What are y-you doing? A-Are you a N-Nara." He grunted.

"Hmm? Nara?" I questioned.

"N-No way...I-I can't feel her chakra!" One guy shouted in shock while I yawned.

"You ninja's and your precious chakra. I mean, sure it helps a lot, but you all rely on it to much." I sighed before turning to the guy I was holding captive.

"Do you fear death?" I asked him lightly.

"H-How are you doing this? What are you?" He shouted at me. I blinked innocently, my head tilted to the side.

"Me? Why, I'm no one important." I chimed before making him twirl, so I could check his body over.

"Hmm... Good build...strong arms. Hmm." I hummed in thought.

"Nikia, how many can you hold?" Itachi asked me.

"This entire building. Why?" I asked him.

"Take everyone but those three." He ordered, gesturing with his eyes the three standing back, watching. But one guy was glaring at Itachi. Hey, that must be Itachi's kid brother!

"Roger that!" I chimed. Immediately, all the fighting stopped, while we stood there. I gulped as I saw everyone looking at me before my eyes closed shut.

* * *

**3rd person**

Nikia was twirling her foot innocently while looking down. Everyone was watching her as a light blush dusted her high cheek bones

"I-Itachi... C-can we g-go yet?" She whispered, but due to the silence, her words bounced off of the ceilings.

"So this is Timid, huh?" Kisame chuckled.

"H-Hi.." She whispered cutely.

"Who is this girl?" Orochimaru asked in confusion yet awe and want. Watching a girl walk in here with two S-ranked criminals, stop his entire army without even blinking and then acting as shy as a child was amusing yet suspicious.

"I-Im Timid." She answered.

"Hmm. She seems weak." One guy sneered. Timid's fist's began shaking violently, but she tried to hold them back.

"I-Im sorry, but my body doesnt react well to insults." Her stutter slowly left and a demonic look covered her blushing face.

"Think we should stop her? Remember what the others said." Kisame said to Itachi. Said Uchiha looked over the room before speaking.

"Timid, calm down." He ordered, his tone cold and blank. Timid's fist's stopped shaking but she still had the demonic look on her face.

"As you wish... Can I play? Please? I've been good." She begged. The two akatsuki member's eyebrows raised.

"Uh, play?" Kisame asked.

"You don't know what she's capable of?!" Kabuto shouted in disbelief.

"She's new." Itachi explained before speaking to Timid.

"What kind of play?" He asked her, in a tone similar to that of a father asking his daughter a question. Timid pressed her knuckles to her lip as she giggled cutely.

"Don't worry! I won't kill them! I promise!" She chimed innocently, as if she was a child. Itachi looked her in the eye before speaking.

"Very well. Don't kill anyone." He ordered coldly.

"Yay!" She cheered before spinning around and stared at all the frozen men, and smirked.

"Let's begin! Ok, you guys over there! And you guys over there!" She ordered, and although they struggled, they had no choice but to move. The entire teams had split up so now it was half and half.

Each team was on one side of the big building, and the demonic look passed Timid's face.

"Take them out." She whispered. Her words echoed out and everyone pulled out a kunai each. Timid giggled a bit in delight.

"Oh we're gonna have so much fun!" She cheered in excitement before speaking.

"Left shoulder!" She cried out. Groans and yelps of pain were heard around the room as each men and women plunged their blades into their left shoulders.

"Don't stop!" She whined childishly. They began attacking each other, but only ever hit their shoulders.

She cheered in sadistic glee while Orochimaru seemed entranced.

"Amazing. I must have her." He stated before making the necessary hand-signs, but was frozen mid-way.

"W-What?"

"I heard that you pedophile! Come near me and I'll take my foot and shove it where the sun don't shine!" Timid shouted, but now she didn't seem so shy.

"Timid?" Kisame called out.

"Uh...uh uh." She stated while shaking her head.

...

"Nikia?" Itachi asked.

"Uh huh!" She chimed while grinning.

"What is she? She's perfect. I must have her power." Orochimaru declared in want and awe. Nikia looked disturbed and slightly shifted to hide behind Kisame.

"No. Just...no." She stated while hiding. Kisame laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry kid. I'll protect you." Kisame joked.

"Why do you think I'm hiding behind you? Itachi scares me, he looks like a rapist." She whispered childishly to Kisame, but Itachi heard. His left eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I _can_ hear you." He stated with an irritated look on his face.

"...You know you're my friend right?" She tried to be cheerful and not scared. He just gave her an irritated glance.

"Uh... You don't have a freaky habit of always getting revenge...right?" She asked him.

"I may." He confessed.

"Oh shit. Save me!" Nikia cried while jumping into Kisame's arms while he chuckled.

"Itachi, you scared her." He chuckled.

"She should be terrified." Itachi stated while rolling his eyes.

"Rapist." Nikia whispered into Kisame's ear, making him laugh.

"Hn. Just grab Orochimaru and let's go." Itachi growled.

"Fine...pedo." She grumbled before standing up and cracking her neck.

"Ok...freeze." She spoke to the rest of the men - which were the last 3 - and they immediately froze on spot.

"What are you?" Kabuto growled. She merely smiled.

"I'm me." She stated before gesturing for Orochimaru to come closer and although he struggled, he was knocked out by Itachi. Kisame threw the unconscious sannin over his shoulder.

"Do svidaniya." Nikia chimed in russian while waving and turning around.

"Are we killing them?" Kisame asked eagerly.

"...Hn. Nikia, don't kill them." Itachi stated. Nikia smirked before nodding.

"Pain..." She whispered. The entire building was filled with screams of pain. The three akatsuki members and sannin were long gone before anyone could appear.


	4. Nightmares and orange juice

**Oceana - blue hair green eyes - mermaid - can't swim in public, and can cause Tsunami. 28 years**

**Jazzy - brown hair, apple green eyes - transformer - can't stay in same body for over 5 hours, turns into demon. 19 years**

**Cora - Red hair black streaks, red eyes - barrier user, medusa effect - can't touch people, throw's small electric barriers and blows place up. 23 years**

**Nikia - Black hair with red tips, pale blue eyes - user - emotions, can't have friends. 20 years**

**Chrissy - blonde hair with pink streaks, hazel eyes - phantom - Get's stuck in things - make's houses break. 20 years.**

* * *

**Jazzy's POV**

"You're not gonna win." I growled.

"I am so." He sneered smugly.

"Bring it." I growled.

"Okay, ready, set...GO!" Cora shouted.

"1, 2, 3, 4. I declare a thumb war!" We chanted.

Yeah, we were arguing, Hidan and I, when Pein said we had to settle it out. This was Cora's way of sorting it out.

Chrissy was on a mission with Sasori and Dei, Nikia was still with Itachi and Shark-bait and Oceana was swimming.

"Ha! I win, ya' bastard!" I cheered.

"No fucking way! I demand a re-match!" He growled.

"Ya' sore-loser! Take it like a man, ya' women!" I shouted at him.

"Women?! How 'bout I fucking pound your head into the ground, eh?!" He growled at me.

I smirked and changed into a spitting image of himself.

"Oh, I'm Hidan! Ain't I a pretty little fairy?!" I cheered while running away from him, laughing my head off.

When Nikia came back she sighed and made us all freeze.

"Stop fighting, Sir Bitch-a-lot was annoying me and I'm tired." She grumbled.

"Excuse me? You're the one who said my rear was flat." Itachi growled.

"I was merely stating fact's, hot-shot. Deal with it." She told us all.

"...You said his ass was flat?" I asked her. She sighed and let us go before walking down the hall and towards her room.

"Ha! One chick who doesn't think you're perfect, yeah!" Deidara cried while walking in and grinning at Itachi who rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone loves you, un!" Deidara sang. Itachi growled and walked to his room, which was across the hall from Nikia's.

"Geez, is he so obsessed with everyone loving him?" Oceana huffed while walking in, with dripping wet hair.

"Why are you wet?" Kisame asked her. I snickered, my mind instantly supplying me with something _way_ different to what Kisame was talking about.

...

Heh...

"I went for a swim. Those shark's are so cool." She stated.

"You went swimming with sharks?" Sasori asked her.

"Mmhmm. I'm going back in soon, but I'm hungry." She explained.

"Oh yeah, I need to feed them. Wanna help?" Kisame asked.

"Heck yeah." She giggled.

The two conversed more before walking towards Kisame's special training ground. The one he keeps his summonings in.

"Give it two months and they'll be dating." I said smugly.

"Tch. I give it 3." Hidan said.

"Twenty bucks say's two months." I challenged.

"20 says 3."

We shook hands before Kakuzu spoke to Chrissy who sat beside him.

"20 say's Hidan wins."

"20 say's Jazzy wins." She responded. They nodded to each other and Cora crinkled her nose.

"30 say's each of you guys will end up with each other." She stated.

"You're on." We all said.

"I just made a quick $120." She stated.

"What? 30 each?!" Kakuzu cried.

"Yup. No backing out now, Kakuzu. If I win I get $120. Good luck boys." She called before walking away.

"Oh yeah!? We'll see! I'm never gonna date this bastard!" I shouted in anger.

"Che. Why the fuck would I fuck some stubborn bitch for?" Hidan snorted.

"Cause I'm hot, why would I wanna date you? You're uglier then my ex." I scoffed before walking out, hearing him curse me out.

* * *

**3rd person.**

That night, everyone besides the five girls, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame and Tobi were sitting in the living room. Mostly everyone went to sleep.

"Wait...Do you hear that?" Konan asked them. Pein paused their show and they all listened carefully.

"Is that...music?" Sasori asked.

They walked around the base - their chakra masked carefully - as they slowly came to a door.

"Who's room is this?" Zetsu asked them.

"It's Nikia's." Itachi declared.

They raised an eyebrow and softly pushed the door open, taking small steps inside and came to a strange sight.

Nikia was sitting on her bed, multiple strange objects beside her while she fiddled with a small item.

"Nikia? What are you doing?" Pein asked her. She squeaked and threw the thing into the air. She gasped and dove to catch it, having it land in her palms. She sighed in relief and got up off of the ground before scowling at Pein.

"You nearly made me drop it." She whined softly before carefully sitting back on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked her.

They walked beside her and watched as she picked up things and examined them carefully.

"It's a hobby." She confessed while blushing in embarrassment.

"What is?" Black Zetsu asked. She rubbed the back of her neck before standing up. She pulled open her bedside table's drawer and pulled out a small box.

"It's...It's just a thing I like doing, I guess." She confessed while placing it carefully in Konan's hand.

It was about the size of Konan's palm, and had a small crank on its side. The top was removable and when it was taken off, a small cylinder was inside. It had multiple bumps on it, and had a small comb inside.

"What is it?" Konan whispered in confusion.

Wordlessly, Nikia took the box and began turning the crank. A soft melody played from the box while she blushed and looked away.

"A music box?" Itachi questioned. She nodded, not daring to look at them, fearing they'd laugh at her childish antics. Instead they raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Pein asked. She put the box in Pein's hand and smiled.

_It makes me feel human._

She whispered to his mind. He blinked at the answer but found that he could understand.

Having been shunned by human's, she must have clung to her human side, no matter how small it was. This was her sense of escape.

He looked at the box in slight awe, it was hand-crafted. Her feelings were in it. She must have so much pent up emotions...

Pein nodded and gave it back. She smiled down at the box and thanked him.

He nodded before he and Konan bid good-night. Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori went back downstairs, but Itachi sat back and watched her.

"Music fascinates me." She confessed softly, while taking a cylinder and spinning it around in her small fingers.

"The way it can sooth people, it...I don't know, but it's my form of escaping." She told him. She turned her head and smiled. She took the box and changed the cylinder inside, putting in a different one.

"Here." She whispered, placing the box in his hand. He blinked in confusion and looked at her for an explanation.

"Music helps those who are lost." She told him. He blinked a bit, but she was already putting things away.

"Sweet dreams Itachi." She whispered before crawling into her bed. He stood there, looking at the women who was slowly drifting off.

"Sweet dreams...Nikia."

He soundlessly slipped out of her room, closing the door behind him, before retiring himself.

That night, a sweet melody was heard from Itachi's room for one hour, before it slowly drifted off into nothing.

* * *

**The next morning**

No one said a word about Nikia's secret hobby, to which she was grateful for. Itachi was a bit kinder that morning, and seemed to be a bit more relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Kisame asked his partner who's guard - for once since he joined Akatsuki - wasn't up. He was happily drinking his coffee while Nikia sat besides him, drinking a cup of orange juice.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Nikia?" Konan chimed sweetly.

"No thank you, Konan. I don't really like coffee." Nikia giggled while blushing.

"You don't?" Deidara questioned.

"Not really. The taste is bitter no matter how much sugar I add." Nikia said while shaking her head.

"I don't know how you all can drink that stuff." She joked before happily sipping her orange juice.

"Hn. You must really enjoy sweets." Itachi stated.

"Very. I have a fairly large sweet tooth." She informed them with a giggle. She smiled at Itachi before getting up.

"If anyone need's me, I'll be in my room." She told them before taking her drink and walking out.

"She seems a bit more loose than usual." Chrissy mumbled.

"Hmm. I saw that too. Think she just had a good sleep?" Oceana asked.

"If she did, she had a better sleep than I did." Cora sighed.

"Is Cora-chan okay?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah..." She trailed off before yawning. You could see the black marks underneath her eyes and everyone noted that that was her fifth cup of coffee today. And it was only 8 in the morning.

"What's wrong with you?" Kakuzu asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Cora asked hesitantly.

"We promise." Konan chimed softly.

"...I get really...really bad nightmares." She whispered while hiding the bottom half of her face behind her arms, as she leaned her chin on the table.

"Nightmares? About what?" Hidan questioned. Cora's eyes glazed over, but her face was as blank as ever.

"...Death..." She stated, but seemed to have more to say.

"...War... Memories... a lot really." She stated before sighing and wiping her tears.

"I have to go." She said before getting up and rushing out.

"So, Nikia's happy and Cora's sad...what else?" Kakuzu asked them in amusement yet pity.

"One's sick." Oceana coughed while shuffling in, a blanket wrapped around her body.

"Ack!" Chrissy cried while jumping over the table and into Kakuzu's lap, trying to get away from Oceana.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakuzu asked the panicking girl in his lap.

"Get her away from m-...me...Acho!" Chrissy sneezed, falling off of Kakuzu's lap at the force of her sneeze.

"Great! Just bloody gre - Acho!" Chrissy sneezed.

"Fuck you, Ocean - Acho!" Chrissy sneezed.

"What the hell? She wasn't even near you, un!" Deidara cried in disbelief.

"Its another down-side to Chrissy's powers. She was affected at birth, and the virus melded with her natural DNA, which makes her immune system a tad bit weaker than normal, which makes her sick when exposed to people like us who are sick at the moment." Jazzy said while guiding Chrissy and Oceana back to their rooms.

"Just what don't we know about these girls?" Pein asked.

* * *

**Cora's pov**

My nightmares are getting worse. If I don't get them under lock and key soon... I might blow this place up.

"Cora-chan, Tobi came to check if you were okay."

In walked Tobi, I sighed and shifted over, making room on my bed. He sat down and didn't speak for a while.

"Tobi has bad dreams too..."

I nodded, it wasn't as embarrassing as he thinks because he already act's like a child.

"...Like yours."

I blinked in confusion and turned to him.

"Of death? War and destruction?" I asked him.

"Hai. Tobi lost one of his friends during war." He told me. I gasped and looked down.

So you know of the pain, huh... You know of the suffering and hard-ship it is...

"Tobi's gotten over it though. People die, that's what Zetsu and Deidara-senpai tell Tobi." He explained. I nodded a bit before speaking.

"I lost my older sister... She wasn't related to me, but we were close like sisters." I sniffled.

"Did it hurt...when she left to go to heaven?" He asked me. I sniffled and nodded.

"Very much. She was a strong person, and she sacrificed herself for my own safety..." I cried.

"You don't need to tell Tobi if you don't want to. Tobi understands that it's hard confessing things. Tobi didn't want to believe that his precious person had left Tobi to fly away, but Tobi moved on."

"It...It hurts so much... I keep seeing her screaming in my sleep. I can't go to bed, cause I keep waking up crying." I cried. He held onto me while I cried on his shoulder.

"Tobi's friend always told Tobi when he was down...there's a rainbow around every corner...You just have to be brave enough to go through the storm, to get there."

I cried on his shoulder for a while longer before I felt my eyes dropping.

"You can close your eyes Cora-chan, don't worry...Tobi will still be here in the morning. Tobi promises."

I slowly drifted off, still clinging to the man who helped me through the pain and self pity I was wallowing in...

"Thank you...Tobi..."


	5. getting sick and talking with a pedo

**Oceana - blue hair green eyes - mermaid - can't swim in public, and can cause Tsunami. 28 years**

**Jazzy - brown hair, apple green eyes - transformer - can't stay in same body for over 5 hours, turns into demon. 19 years**

**Cora - Red hair black streaks, red eyes - barrier user, medusa effect - can't touch people, throw's small electric barriers and blows place up. 23 years**

**Nikia - Black hair with red tips, pale blue eyes - user - emotions, can't have friends. 20 years**

**Chrissy - blonde hair with pink streaks, hazel eyes - phantom - Get's stuck in things - make's houses break. 20 years.**

* * *

**Chrissy's pov**

"I - Acho! - Hate this!" I screamed.

"Ughhh..." Oceana groaned from across the room.

We were in another room, this one had two beds. Two dressers, a table, three seats and a full body mirror. The bathroom was in the other room.

"This is all - Acho! - your fault!" I sneezed once more.

"Ugh. Didn't mean to..." She groaned while clutching her stomach.

"I know but - Acho! - you still did it - Acho!"

"Call...Nikia..." She groaned.

"NIKIIIIIIAAAA!"

A few minutes later, Nikia and Itachi showed up.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" She asked without thinking. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oops. That slipped out." She giggled in embarrassment.

"Are you two okay?" Itachi asked us.

"Ugh!" Oceana groaned while throwing up in the bucket besides her.

"No! Ocean - Acho! - got me sick!" I yowled.

"...Just rest up. I'm sure it'll pass." Nikia said carelessly.

"Ugh!" Oceana groaned while clutching her stomach.

"I don't know what to do! I'm not good with sick people...or people in general!" Nikia cried, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Powers..." Oceana groaned.

"Aa. Why not just turn their pain into pleasure?" Itachi asked her. She gulped a bit before nodding.

"I'll try." She said warily before concentrating.

"Sleep."

Immediately, my eyes dropped and my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Nikia's pov**

"...Well that was easy." I confessed in confusion.

"Hn."

I shrugged and followed Itachi while we walked around the base talking about stuff when I remembered.

"Oh shit! I forgot I was making another music box!" I cried before rushing to my room.

"Nikia, your room's over here."

I froze in my step before coughing awkwardly.

"I knew that..." I said awkwardly before opening my door.

"You can come in if you like. I'll just be fixing a few things." I told him. He shrugged and followed me inside.

I sat on my bed and pulled out all the cylinders I had made over the years and set them down. I pulled out a few empty boxes and began inspecting them.

"How long have you been making these?" Itachi asked me.

"Hmm...ever since I joined the base I guess. My mother had one beside her bed. She gave it to me before she died." I told him truthfully.

"What happened to it?" He asked me. I stopped fiddling with the small box.

...

I smiled a bit before speaking.

"The music box is a small wooden box about the size of my palm, give a few inches. It's red outside with a gold lining and the lid is sort of soft." I explained.

He blinked a bit, his brow furrowed.

"That's like the one from...Wait, you..." He trailed off in surprise while I smiled and nodded.

"Take care of my mom's music box would ya? Especially the cylinder inside, that's my life." I told him with a sly smirk.

"Why would you give me something that holds such value to you?" He asked me with a furrowed brow. I thought this over for less than a minute before speaking.

"Well, I can't hold onto it forever. It'll only keep me in the past. So... you look after it. Give it to your future wife or something - your daughter or son, brother even, just don't lose the cylinder." I stated.

"Why not take the cylinder?" He asked me.

"Silly rabbit. The cylinder and box are one in itself. Without the box, there's no use for the cylinder. Without the cylinder, the box won't work."

"Why not make another box?"

I thought this over a bit before smiling.

"Every box has it's own special cylinder. Just like how every one has that special someone out there. This cylinder is special. Sure I can switch it up a bit and put them in different places, but home is where the heart is. In this case, the cylinder will always go back to the box." I chirped.

He looked at me, seemingly trying to figure out if something was wrong with me, but I just kept smiling.

"You're a strange person, Nikia." He finally said. I blinked in confusion before shrugging.

"You've only known me for 3 days, Itachi. Don't judge a book by it's cover." I joked.

He smirked before pulling out the music box from his pocket and putting it on the bed while he sat down.

"So, what if the cylinder is lost?" He asked me. I blinked a bit and without any hesitation I answered him.

"Then the second chance is lost."

"Second chance...?"

"Hmm." I hummed for a while.

He looked confused, but I was still figuring out why I'm opening up to him so much.

"Second chance. You'll understand if the time ever comes. Pass me that music box." I ordered.

He raised an eyebrow but passed it over. I opened the top and took the cylinder out.

"I'll give you something to occupy yourself with, Rabbit." I started. He rolled his eyes at the nickname but I continued.

"Keep this safe. The both of them." I told him while putting the cylinder back inside.

"What's so important about them? They're just an instrument." He stated. I giggled at his question before speaking.

"Lets see if you get it this way. The box is the body, the cylinder is the heart. Now, what's the purpose of the heart in the body?" I asked him while taking the box apart.

"The heart pumps blood throughout the body, does it not?"

"Correct. So if you take the heart away, what happens to the body?"

"It dies."

"Mmhmm. But what if theres no body for the heart to pump blood through?"

He pondered this question for a while before speaking.

"The heart becomes useless?"

"Exactly. When pulled apart, their both rendered useless. But, put them together."

I began putting things back in their rightful places before turning the crank, letting the music play. I smiled at the box before turning to Itachi.

"And magic happens."

He wordlessly took the box before I put together another one.

"Of course, the song, all depends on the person."

"Hn?"

"A song is a song, yes. But what lies within each song, is the truth. Actions speak louder than words, but lyrics are heard worldwide. Especially the heart song." I giggled while pointing to the middle of his chest.

"Heart song's are the words you so desperately want to say, but can't find the right moment, the right words, or the right way to say them." I stated before pulling out another cylinder.

"If you ever get sick of that old dinosaur song, pop this one in." I chimed.

He looked at me for a while before taking the box and leaving. I hummed a bit and kept at it.

I still had another 15 more boxes to finish.

* * *

**Itachi's Pov**

"You've grown soft, boy."

I sighed and placed my head in my hands as I stared at the ceiling, laying on my bed, shirtless. The music box was beside me playing softly.

"Say what you will, Madara, but it's not true." I huffed.

"Then why have you been so relaxed? Especially around the girl, Nikia." He snarled.

"She's been explaining things about her hobby." I confessed.

"Ah, yes. The little music boxes." He chuckled, waltzing over to the music box before making it stop playing.

"Don't forget who's side your loyalty is on, boy." He growled.

"I'm 21, Madara." I deadpanned.

"And I'm your grandfather, you're still a boy in my eyes. And that's how it will stay." He stated boredly.

"Hey Zetsu! Have you seen the guy with the pumpkin mask?" Jazzy asked rudely from down the hall.

"No **How would I know?**" Zetsu deadpanned.

"Geez, mate! Don't get cha' nickers in a twist! It was just a question." Jazzy grumbled.

"You're so loud, shut up." Cora grumbled, and what sounded like a yawn was heard.

"Shut your trap, Cora! That pumpkin kid said he'd make me cookies!" Jazzy shouted.

"Damn. I thought she forgot." Madara hissed. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Leave the kid alone. It's bad enough he has to look at your face. He's only got one eye, don't give him a reason to hide it." Cora yawned again.

Madara seemed to be smirking, though most people wouldn't notice.

"What a smart girl." He chuckled.

"And you say I've gone soft." I snorted.

"Quiet. Itachi-senpai! Tobi has to go now!" Madara shouted loudly.

"Tobi ya' prick! Where are my cookies?!"

Tch. Serves him right.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

The base had been to boring for Nikia and if there was one thing she hated, it was being bored.

So, she went to the nearest shop and bought supplies. Supplies for what? Supplies for a party.

Alcohol, food, music, magazines, movies and so much more.

She set everything out in the living room and began watching movies. Slowly, one by one everyone joined her.

"Why'd we just watch 4 movies?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know. I was bored, watched movies and then you guys came." Nikia stated.

"Oh..." He mumbled.

"Smooth move, Danna, yeah." Deidara snickered.

"Quiet brat, at least she knows I'm male." Sasori said dryly.

"Excuse me, un?!"

"Oi! Go take your gay banter somewhere else, I wanna see how this ending goes!" Nikia snapped. They smartly shut up.

They watched the girl on screen be brutally murdered, blood going everywhere. Most of the girls fake barked or looked away. When I say most, I mean all but Nikia.

Nikia was sitting on the ground cuddled in a blanket smiling.

"Awesome..." She whispered.

Itachi - who had heard - turned and looked at her, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

Weeks have gone by and Orochimaru was still being tortured. During the third week, Pein ordered Nikia into the interrogation room.

She waltzed in and yawned.

She had on a over-sized shirt that reached her knees, a pair of white mid thigh shorts that the shirt hid. Her hair was out and her eyes were half lidded.

"What?" She asked rudely while rubbing her eye with the back of her hand.

Itachi, Konan and Pein stared at the 20 year old women in front of them who seemed oblivious to their stares.

"We need you too enter Orochimaru's mind. Is that possible?" Pein asked her.

"Ah, it's the child from before, what a pleasant surprise." Orochimaru hissed delightfully.

"Shut the fuck up, she-male. I'm tired and do _not_ wanna hear your bitching." Nikia grumbled while walking in and staring at Orochimaru in the eyes.

They stared back at one another before Nikia spoke.

"I can't. Somethings blocking the passage and I can't break through." She confessed. Orochimaru smirked.

"Hmm. What a disappointment." He hissed. Nikia turned to look at him before rolling her eyes.

"Hmph, Pain." She mumbled. Orochimaru gasped and began thrashing, struggling against his shackles, hissing, yelping and wincing in pain at the same time.

"Scream." She growled at him. On command, Orochimaru began screaming in pain.

"Nikia, keep doing that until he cracks." Pein ordered. She sighed a bit before turning around.

"I'm getting a blanket and pillow first." She stated before marching out. Orochimaru kept screaming in pain.

A few minutes later, Nikia walked in, dragging a blanket behind her and a pillow under her arm.

She put the pillow on top of the table and wrapped the blanket around her before sitting down and slamming her face into the pillow.

Orochimaru soon stopped screaming, sweat trickling down his face and panting harshly.

"Will you tell us now?" Konan asked.

"Never." Orochimaru hissed.

"Nikia."

Again, Orochimaru began thrashing around and screaming in pain. After a while he stopped.

"We can keep this up all day." Pein stated.

"I-I'd...I'd think other-wise." Orochimaru chuckled breathlessly. They raised an eyebrow and turned to see Nikia was snoring lightly. They sweat dropped.

"Nikia?" Konan called. Immediately Nikia shot up and Orochimaru screamed in pain.

"W-What? What 'appened?!" She cried.

"You fell asleep." Itachi explained. She furrowed her brow before groaning and slamming her head back into the pillow.

"Wake me up when you want me to start again." She grumbled.

* * *

**Nikia's pov. A few hours later.**

"So, Nikia-chan." Orochimaru started.

"Uh uh. Quiet time now." I stated.

"How did you acquire such power?" He continued.

"Why?"

"I want it."

"Trust me, it ain't that flashy." I told him.

"I would think otherwise. You have no chakra, no limit -."

"-But exhaustion. You can't take or steal or acquire it, you meld with it." I explained.

"Hmm?"

"It's in my DNA, no one can acquire my power or anything."

"And what if I inject myself with your DNA?" He asked slyly. I turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"Death comes to all who meddle with what they cannot hold. Those are words my teacher told me when I was 10." I started.

"I knew a man, so driven by revenge, he stole my DNA and injected it into his body. But since I was born with it, my body grew accustom to the strong feeling. The force of my DNA breaking his own was to much for him.

He didn't gain powers, my DNA turned him into a monster. He had one hour to live. He couldn't speak, couldn't eat, he could barely even move. He melted into a disgusting puddle of slime.

That's the price people pay for revenge and anger. They all die as cowards and monsters." I told him.

He stared at me, calculating everything before I stood up.

"Power is power, but they all have different prices. All of which are more horrible than the last." I told him before turning around, and tilting my head.

"Is there something you need Tobi?" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing...Nikia-chan. Tobi was just curious is all."

I shrugged and walked out, but stopped at the door and turned to face Orochimaru.

"Think about what I said. You may regret the path you're on. Later Tobi." I chimed the last part before walking out.

* * *

**Tobi's pov**

That girl is so...she's confusion! They all are!

Jazzy is fun and sun and doesn't seem to like backing down or kneeling to or for anyone.

Chrissy is the same, but has more common sense.

Oceana is as loose and relaxed as water it self, but her mind is right.

Cora...She's broken but fighting to stay complete. Her and Nikia are close and keep each other from falling.

Nikia...she's the most confusion.

Pein had told me small snippets of her past, and that's confusion.

Her past was horrible. Her father betrayed her once he knew of her DNA. Her mother died protecting her. She was ripped away from her family. She made a friend who was her companion for 3 years. And on her 8th birthday, she was forced to watch as she was killed, right before her eyes.

She's seen so much, yet she smiles and keeps moving forward.

She gave one of her precious treasures to Itachi, without any hint of hesitation.

She's kind, she's caring. She may have her faults but no ones perfect. She's sadistic, sweet, shy and powerful.

And _that_, is not a good combination.

If I don't do something soon, she could throw my entire plan out of circuit. But I can't kill her, that'd be to suspicious.

If I get one of them really angry, they could wipe out this base in one go, and Cora could destroy Ame like nothing!

...

Just what am I supposed to do?

And hearing her story - the one she told Orochimaru - just adds to the fire.

She knows the feeling of being betrayed, she was used over and over again. People abused her for her powers... Just what kind of world does she live in?


	6. cake-pops and fireworks

**Oceana - blue hair green eyes - mermaid - can't swim in public, and can cause Tsunami. 28 years**

**Jazzy - brown hair, apple green eyes - transformer - can't stay in same body for over 5 hours, turns into demon. 19 years**

**Cora - Red hair black streaks, red eyes - barrier user, medusa effect - can't touch people, throw's small electric barriers and blows place up. 23 years**

**Nikia - Black hair with red tips, pale blue eyes - user - emotions, can't have friends. 20 years**

**Chrissy - blonde hair with pink streaks, hazel eyes - phantom - Get's stuck in things - make's houses break. 20 years.**

* * *

**Oceana's pov**

I love the water.

It's amazing how calm it is, but can be as rough as I can be when I'm angry.

"Kisame! Come swim!" I called.

"Ack?! Again with the shark's, Oceana?! If they eat you, I'm gonna laugh!" Kisame chuckled while diving in. We laughed and fed the sharks when I spoke up.

"I love the water, and every living thing in it." I giggled while swimming besides the sharks.

"Heh. So, how long can you hold your breath for?" He asked me.

"As long as I want. Since I'm half and half I can go on land and swim in the sea for as long as I want." I confessed while doing a few flips.

"Hmm. I have a time limit of about 5 hours without using chakra." He told me. I smirked before speaking.

"What color do you go if your under the water for over 3 hours? Dark blue?" I teased him. He shot me a mock-glare.

"I do not! I wouldn't know either, I've never gone over my limit." He told me. I shrugged before speaking.

"Okay, if you're a shark, does that mean you have two dicks?" I asked him. His face turned purple and I began panicking.

"Are you going over 5 hours?! Back to the surface, shark-bait!" I cried but he shook his head.

"Why would you ask a question like that?! Why would you wanna know if I have two dicks?" He cried in disbelief. I blinked a bit before grinning.

"I heard when I was a kid, that sharks have two dicks. And you're half shark...so...?" I trailed off while wiggling my eyebrows. He shook his head while smirking.

"No. I have one, like every other human male out there."

I sighed in fake disappointment.

"What a shame."

He just chuckled and kept feeding the sharks.

* * *

**Jazzy**

"Fuck you!" Hidan shouted at me.

"Fuck _you_!" I shouted back, just as angry.

"Why the fuck would you fucking run around Ame saying I'm fucking gay?!" He shouted at me.

"That was for posting pictures saying I was a lesbian, asshole!"

"So what?! You don't even double look at guys, so you _must_ be lesbian!" He yelled.

"I only double look at hot guys! That's why! And I have yet to find one!" I yelled at him.

"Tch. I'm right here." He said smugly yet still irritated. I rolled my eyes.

"I know Hidan, I know." I grumbled.

...

...

"HEY!"

Dumb ass.

* * *

**Chrissy**

"No! Kakuzu if you even try and do that you'll trig the fucking wires!" I hissed at him.

"What? Wires?" He questioned me.

"Ugh." I groaned while pulling out my makeup kit, and grabbed out the blush. I dabbed the brush onto the peach color and dabbed some onto my cheeks.

"You're putting on make-up, now?" He hissed at me in disbelief.

"Wait." I snapped.

After looking ready, I blew the excess blush into the air, making it reflex off of hidden wires, revealing them. Kakuzu whistled lowly.

"Wow."

"I don't normally bust into banks, but I always need to look good when committing a crime." I chirped while winking at him.

* * *

**Cora's pov**

"Cora-chan! What are you doing?!" Tobi cried while bouncing into the kitchen and standing besides me.

"I'm baking."

"Baking what?" He cheered.

"Hmm. How bout cake pops?"

He blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the side. I giggled and pulled him closer.

"Once this cake is done, you can help me okay?" I asked him while putting the cake in the oven. He cheered and nodded.

**1 hour later**

"Okay. It's cooled down now, so come over here." I instructed.

He sat besides me while I cut the cake into four quarters.

"Why are you cutting the cake like that, Cora-chan?" He asked cutely.

"Well, this is how you make cake pops, Tobi. You make a cake, wait for it to cool and then crumble it."

"Crumble it?" He parroted like a kid.

I smiled and took two pieces of cake and rubbed them together, making the crumb pieces fall into the bowl beneath it.

"You're ruining the cake, Cora-chan!" He whined. I giggled and gave him two pieces and a bowl.

"Just do what I'm doing, trust me on this one."

After crumbling the cake I pulled out some icing.

"Ok, now we pour this into the cake crumbs." I told him while we poured the icing into our joined cake crumbs.

"Why?"

"So it'll be mold-able." I told him, making him gasp.

"Like Deidara-senpai's clay?!" He gasped.

"What about my clay, un?" Deidara asked while walking in.

"Deidara-senpai! We get to mold the cake and icing like your clay!" Tobi cheered. I giggled at his comment.

"We're making cake pops. We have to mold the cake mix into balls." I chimed.

"Yeah! Tobi and Cora-chan are making cake!"

"...Babies." Deidara grumbled while turning around. I gasped and threw the spatula at his head.

"I ain't a baby you pyro! Beat it!" I growled.

"Damn bossy bitch."

I rolled my eyes and Tobi and I kept working.

"Ok. So now that we got them into ball shapes, we put them in the freezer until they're hard enough." I said while putting them in the freezer.

"Now what?" He asked eagerly.

"Now we get the decorations ready." I chimed.

We pulled out sprinkles and other candies and set them up.

"What's this for?" He asked while holding a bag of milk chocolate bites. I laughed.

"We melt that." I told him

"Why?"

I smirked and tapped his cheek before turning back to sort all the decorations out. He kept whining, but I didn't tell him.

**Another hour later.**

After pulling out the cake ball's, I grabbed a packet of lollipop sticks.

"What are those for? Tobi thought we were making cake!" He whined. I giggled a bit before pulling out the chocolate I had just melted.

I took a stick and dipped it into the chocolate before gently pushing the chocolate end into the cake ball. I smiled and held it up in accomplish.

"Your turn!"

We finished putting them together and left them in the freezer for ten minutes before pulling them out.

"Now, we decorate!" I cheered. Tobi laughed as I dipped a cake pop in the chocolate melts. We decorated them before high fiving.

"Done!" We cheered.

"Can Tobi try one?" He asked cutely. I giggled and nodded.

"Oh! I'll turn around so I don't see you take your mask off." I said before turning around.

"How did you know Tobi didn't want you to see his face?" Tobi asked me.

"Well you must wear it for some reason. So whatever you're hiding it must be important. You have your privacy, you might want to keep it that way." I chimed.

It was quiet before Tobi spoke up.

"This is really good!"

I giggled and waited for him to finish before turning around. I blinked as a Cake pop was shoved in my face.

"Try it! They're good!" He cheered. I giggled and went to take the stick, but he pulled it back. I raised an eyebrow.

"Say Ahh, Cora-chan!" He cheered. I blinked and blushed before opening my mouth a bit and taking a quick bite. I savored the sweet taste and smiled at Tobi.

"They're wonderful. Thank you for helping me Tobi, you're a great helper." I chimed softly. He cheered back.

"I smell cake!" I heard Nikia shout.

"Tobi and I made Cake Pop's!" I shouted.

"Outta my way, Pein! MOVE!" Nikia screamed.

"Is Nikia-chan ok?" Tobi asked me.

"Yeah, she's just really into cake pops." I giggled. We left a few out but packed most of them in the fridge.

"Holy shit! What the fuck are these and who the fuck made them?!" Hidan shouted while biting into a cake-pop.

"Cake pops, Tobi and I made them." I told them all.

...

...

"Tobi...?" Deidara mumbled before they all put the cake's down slowly. We all sweat dropped before speaking.

"Don't worry. I handled most of the cake part. He just helped decorating." I told them. They all nodded before picking them back up.

"Why? What's wrong with Tobi helping?" Tobi whined, heart broken at his friends not liking his cooking.

"Everything, un." Deidara snarled. We - the girls, minus Konan - punched Deidara's face, making him fall off of his seat.

"Insensitive jerk." Jazzy growled while hugging Tobi.

"Tobi feels special!" Tobi cheered.

"Little rat." Deidara growled while rubbing his cheek where Jazzy punched him.

"You're so mean to Tobi! What did he do to you?!" Jazzy cried.

"He annoys me to no end, yeah." Deidara stated.

"So what? Geez, don't worry Tobi!" We cooed.

I guess we didn't notice how some people were glaring at Tobi.

* * *

**The next day.**

We had a meeting. Whoopie.

We sat down and stared at Pein in confusion.

"I'm sorry, can you explain it again?" Oceana asked.

"The village hidden in the rain is holding a festival. You all will be attending."

Everyone was watching the girls, waiting for their reaction.

"Sure." Cora, Oceana and Chrissy chirped.

"FUCK NO!" Nikia and Jazzy shouted.

"And why is that?" Pein asked in surprise. Jazzy he could get. Nikia...not so much.

"I hate festivals!" they both shouted.

"Why, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Bleg. Festival means annoying people." Jazzy grumbled.

"And what about you?" Itachi asked Nikia who scowled at the table, seemingly sulking.

"I hate dresses..." She grumbled.

...

...

"Is that all?" Pein asked. Such a small problem.

"I hate festivals."

"Anything else?"

"I hate those three." Nikia pouted while pointing to Oceana, Chrissy and Cora who were whispering in hushed voice.

"What are they doing?" Konan asked.

"Planning my demise." Nikia whispered loudly, making a few people sweat-drop.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked.

"Every time something like this happens they-"

"Pein! Do you need a performer?!" Oceana chimed sweetly.

"Yes, in fact, we do." Pein said.

"Nikia knows how to sing!"

...

...

"You whore!" Nikia shouted, diving across the table, ready to rip their heads off, but Jazzy tried to keep her back.

"Nikia, calm down!"

"I'm gonna kill you three traitors!" Nikia shouted.

"Nikia, would you perform at the festival?" Konan chimed sweetly.

"I'd rather fuck that pasty snake guy!" Nikia shouted/yelled/screamed.

"Calm down! You're performing even if I have to drag you onto that stage!" Cora growled.

"Make me you whore!"

Cora leaped over the table, but Nikia swiftly moved to the side.

"Laugh!" Nikia ordered to the four girls, who fell on the ground laughing. She smirked before running out, but Konan kept her in place.

"Please?" Konan sniffled, using her famous jutsu.

The puppy-dog-eye's no jutsu.

"Oh shit." Nikia gulped.

"Please perform Nikia-chan." Konan nearly cried.

"O-Ok." Nikia whispered.

"Yay!"

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Nikia, come out." Pein sighed.

Nikia's been inside the bathroom for over half an hour and refused to come out.

"No." She growled.

"Nikia, that's an order." Pein growled. He needed to leave. They all did and she was holding them up.

...

...

Slowly the door opened and Nikia shuffled out, growling at her outfit.

"One comment and you're on the ground crying, got it?" She hissed. They knew she was serious.

"Let's go." Cora chimed.

Cora was wearing a black dress that reached just a bit longer than mid-thigh. A pair of silver strappy heels, as well as a glittery clutch purse. Two diamond studs in each ear as well.

"I fucking hate you all. Burn in hell you whorelets." Jazzy snapped.

The girls had forced her into a one sleeved emerald green dress which reached just above knee length. A pair of black tights and green flats as well. Black rose earrings which wrapped around her ear as well.

"We let you wear pants, Jazz. Be grateful." Oceana giggled.

Oceana was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress, and a red headband which stuck out brightly in her blue hair, but went really well together. A pair of white flats as well. A pair of blue orb earrings as well.

"Fucking grateful my tan-ass. You should be grateful I don't go running around looking like you and causing chaos." Jazzy growled.

"Calm down, Jazz, I hate listening to you rant." Chrissy grumbled.

She was wearing a white no sleeves dress with a brown hand woven leather belt with golden heels. A pair of dangle diamond earrings as well.

"Shut up before I fucking kill yo-"

"Jazzy, calm down and shut the fuck up." Nikia growled. The four girls instantly shut up and watched as Nikia fumbled with her dress in irritation.

She was wearing a dark blue mid thigh length halter dress which hugged her curves, and a pair of black strappy heels. Twin diamond earrings in as well and she was holding a white clutch purse.

"This night better be worth it." She grumbled.

"You look fine, what's the problem?" Cora sighed.

"The problem is that I have to wear this stupid thing in the first damn place. Why do I have to perform?" Nikia grumbled.

"Because, Jazzy sound's like a cow, Oceana's stage fright, Chrissy would run off and you're better then me." Cora chimed while skipping forward. Nikia stood there scowling before speaking.

"Don't be surprised if I ditch this thing to go find a bar! If I have to endure this night, I'm doing it with alcohol!" Nikia shouted.

Once they arrived, the entire village stood there laughing and dancing, greeting the akatsuki and the girls warmly. Konan and Pein had immediately thrown Nikia onto the stage.

"H-Hey!" She cried in surprise.

"Get started." Pein hissed. She glared at him.

"Beat it." She snarled. He had no choice but to return towards Konan's side. Everyone was looking at Nikia now. She gulped before waving.

"H-Hi." She coughed.

**Cora said you were going to say a speech.**

_...Pein, I hope you know I hate you all_. I grumbled in my mind before picking up the microphone.

"Hi! My name's Nikia...I suppose I should just say how amazing it is to be here right now. I love this village, I don't know why, I just do. And no, I'm not sucking up to you all." Nikia grumbled.

The crowd laughing, surprising Nikia before she smiled.

"Ok, well, I'm kind of nervous so I'll try a trick my uncle taught me. On 3...1...2...3" She closed her eyes before opening them and they widened in shock.

"Ok, probably shouldn't have done that... Ok this side." She said, gesturing to the left side of the crowd.

"Imma mentally put your guys clothes back on." She said in discomfort, making the crowd laugh harder. She shuddered before turning to the crowd on the right and wiggling her eyebrows before sliding to the right.

"Well hello." She purred jokingly. The crowd kept laughing while Nikia joked around, slowly relaxing.

"Well I should probably start now, and just for the record I'm not a stand up comedian. I had to stop doing that cause I robbed every other comedian of their jobs." She joked while smiling.

"I'll be singing for you guys. So, grab a partner or just sit back and listen. But If I go flat, spare me the embarrassment and pretend I actually sounded decent." She grumbled.

Soon, a quick beat came up and Nikia began blushing.

"O-Oops...wrong one." She giggled nervously. The beat changed to another quick one making her sigh.

"Who the fudge is choosing these songs." She grumbled into the microphone.

"I AM!" Jazzy laughed.

"Jazzy! Pick a song and leave the machine alone!" Nikia shouted.

"B-But I is having fun." Jazzy whimpered.

"I'm not." Nikia grumbled. Jazzy sighed but put on the right song and walked besides Pein.

"I was only going to play a few songs." She grumbled.

Nikia - in the mean time - was on stage, singing. She was standing there smiling at the crowd as they danced with friends and or family. Soon, she relaxed enough to run off stage and dance with a few people, and the kids who wanted to dance with her.

She was smiling and soon it hit 5.

"Ok, sorry kid's, but it's time for you all to go home now." Nikia apologized. The kids whined but left with their parents or baby-sitters.

"Great! Now I can stop singing and have a drink!" Nikia sighed in relief.

"Not after one more song!" Cora chirped.

"Screw you I wan't a drink!" Nikia shouted.

"Sing. NOW!"

"Ok!" Nikia squeaked before playing one last song.

* * *

**I fought it for a long time now**

**While drowning in a river of denial**

**I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things**

**'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line**

**Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime**

**Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up**

**Everything for you**

**Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know**

**That you were oh, oh, over me**

**I think that I should go (GO!)**

**Something's telling me to leave but I won't**

**'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't**

**It took a lot to take you home**

**One stupid call and I end up alone**

**You're made up, dressed up, messed up**

**Plans I set in stone**

**But you made me do when I don't like**

**Dancing in the alley with the street rat nightlife**

**Can't keep living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything for you**

**Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know**

**That you were oh, oh, over me**

**I think that I should go (GO!)**

**Something's telling me to leave but I won't**

**'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't**

**Make a fool of myself when you hang around**

**When you're gone**

**I'm a match that's burning out**

**Could have been, should've done, what I said I was going to do**

**(Said that I would do)**

**But I never promised you**

**(But I never promised you, promised you)**

**Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know**

**That you were oh, oh, over me**

**I think that I should go (GO!)**

**It never took a fool to see the things that I won't**

**'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I do ya**

**Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know**

**('Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line)**

**That you were oh, oh, over me I think that I should go**

**(Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime)**

**Something's telling me to leave but I won't**

**'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I d-d-d-d**

**Damned if I do ya, damned if I don't**

* * *

Nikia had been twirling around with her friends while singing.

Everyone was dancing with each other and soon songs were blaring and people were having a good time.

Nikia was dancing with Oceana in a slow and rhythm. They seemed comfortable dancing until Nikia directed Oceana over to Kisame. Nikia smirked before carefully looking around.

"What's she doing?" Itachi asked Pein who shrugged.

"I wouldn't have a clue with that one." He stated.

They watched as Nikia carefully back-pedal towards the table. She smirked and picked up a bottle of sake behind her back before sliding over to the side. She smirked and turned around only to come face to face with Cora.

She squeaked and hid the bottle behind her back.

"What are you doing?" They heard Cora ask.

"Uh...Mingling." Nikia chirped.

"Really? You look like a suspicious character to me." Cora said.

"Tch. Screw your head on before I kick it off. Now buzz off." Nikia grumbled.

"Whatcha hiding behind your back, Nikia?" Cora sang teasingly, making Nikia tense.

"Nothing, why?"

"Hmm. I wanna look." Cora giggled. She forcibly turned Nikia around and gasped.

"You drink?!" She cried in shock.

"Psh. No. This is for Oceana, I sent her over to Kisame. I'm hoping they get smashed, Oceana needs the action." Nikia lied while flipping her hair, but they could see the shudder she tried to repress.

"Really? Ok then, see you later!" Cora cheered before running over to Tobi. Nikia seemed to deflate in relief before turning to the bottle, a smug smirk on her face.

"Let's see what fun I can have with you." She giggled before cracking the bottle open. But just as she was about to drink it, Jazzy took it off of her.

"Thanks Nikia." Jazzy sighed, walking away with the bottle. Nikia stood there blinking before stomping her foot.

"That bitch." She grumbled while picking up a unopened bottle of soda. She froze, looking at the table of sweets.

"What's she thinking..." Pein mumbled. He and Itachi watched as Nikia's fingers grabbed a bowl of what looked like 'mentos' before she skipped over to the stage.

They watched as she quickly opened the bottle, tossed in a few mentos pebbles, before screwing the lid back on tightly and throwing it into the air quickly, just as it exploded, showering people in the sticky liquid.

Their eyes widened in surprise while Nikia smirked.

"Tch. Oldest trick in the book... now. Where's the fucking alcohol." She grumbled.

After many drink's, Pein announced it was the last song of the night.

Couples paired up but Nikia scrunched her nose up in distaste and sat down besides Itachi.

"Hn? You aren't gonna dance?" He asked in surprise. Many boys had been smiling at her and attempting to flirt, but she just stomped on their foots and walked away.

"Ew, no. I can't slow dance for shit." She snorted.

He silently contemplated the down-sides to asking her for one dance before shrugging. He got up, holding a hand out in front of her.

"Hmm?"

"I'll teach you." he said. She blinked in surprise before smiling half-heartedly.

"Well you went through the trouble to ask me, and you're right here so I might as well." She joked. She took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor.

They shifted their weight from one foot to the other slowly, he held onto her closely while she tried to keep a bit of distance between them.

"Hmm, this is easy." She mumbled.

"Aa."

"Why do you talk like that? Like only one word." She questioned. He just smirked and shrugged. She huffed.

The first firework burst in the night sky just as the song ended. They admired the colors before Itachi scooped her up.

"Huh?"

"Let's get a better look." He said.

They ended up on top of a roof, staring at the fireworks come and go.

"I hate fireworks..." She whispered.

"Hn? Why is that?" He asked in slight surprise and curiosity.

"...They never last long... Things as pretty as a firework should last longer, not leave as soon as you see it." She mumbled.

"Hn. That's what a picture is supposed to do." He informed.

"...Yeah, but... it just isn't the same." She said while looking away from the flashing lights.

"What do you mean?"

"A picture's great and all... but it's nice having things other than a piece of paper to remember things. All pictures are good for are collecting dust." She mumbled.

He looked at Nikia as she looked down at the people smiling in awe at the beautiful display in the sky. She was frowning... and for some reason, he didn't like it when she frowned.

Not even thinking clearly or before his brain could catch up, his body moved on its own accord. He took his necklace off and placed it around her neck.

"What's this for?" She asked in confusion.

"Hn. This is to contemplate for the picture...as well as the music box." He stated calmly. She blushed but smiled.

"Thank you Itachi." She whispered, giving him a quick hug. He was startled by this but slowly hugged back.

They spent the rest of the night admiring the fireworks, not even noticing that their fingers were entwined.


	7. Talking with the smaller Uchiha

**The next day, Nikia.**

That very next day, I spent in my room, fixing up a few more music boxes. I had finished another one a few minutes ago.

While turning the key, the cylinder began spinning, and the comb hit all the bumps, creating vibrations and sweet notes.

I smiled and listened as the tune lulled out. I put the box down before someone knocked on my door. I turned around and sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

Konan shrugged and I gestured for her to come in, but she shook her head.

"I just came to say that Pein want's you."

I blinked a bit.

_What do you want?_ I thought.

**Excuse me?**

_Konan said you want to talk with me, what's up?_

**Nikia, I'm with Konan right now. Where are you?**

"Konan, can you wait outside while I just grab something?" I asked her. She nodded before walking out.

_Pein, if Konan's with you, then who the fuck is standing in the hall outside of my room?!_ I mentally shouted.

**Nikia, stay there. Itachi's in his room, get help.**

I nodded before focusing on Itachi's mind.

_Hey, uh Rabbit. I'm in a pickle right now and I need your help._

**Hn?**

_Funny story. There's someone outside of my room, pretending to be Konan... What do I do?_

**Meet me in the hallways.**

I nodded before opening the door and walking out, just as Itachi opened his own door. Konan was standing in between us.

"Ah, Konnichiwa Itachi." Konan chimed.

"Freeze." I whispered.

"W-What? I can't move." She gasped.

"We know. Who are you and why are you here?" Itachi growled. Konan smirked. I narrowed my eyes on her.

"Clever. Already caught me?" Konan turned into some other guy.

"Oto nin." He growled, making me gasp.

"Itachi! They're here to get Orochimaru!" I shouted before turning to the man.

"End!"

He gasped before blood started spewing from his mouth. We ignored him and ran to the interrogation room, where I was grabbed. Someone's hand was on my mouth.

"Mmfft!" I screamed.

"My, such a cutie." Someone chuckled. I turned my head and glared.

_Pein! Kabuto's here to get Orochimaru and he's touching me!_ I whined in my mind.

One by one, the Akatsuki and the girls appeared.

"Give her back. You're out-numbered." Pein stated.

"Am I?" Kabuto asked.

More Oto nin's appeared and I kept struggling.

"Orochimaru want's to experiment on you. Perhaps you will become his new vessel."

My eyes widened at the statement. Vessel?! I don't want to be a vessel to nobody!

**Why aren't you doing anything?** Itachi asked me.

_I need to use my mouth as well, to give commands. Mind is power, but I still need to use my mouth_. I stated before an idea hit me.

I smirked and relaxed completely.

"Hmm? Finally giving in, I see." Kabuto chuckled. I smiled and shook my head before biting his hand.

"Ack! Let go!" He growled. I spat his hand out before opening my mouth.

"Freeze!"

The entire room froze and I sighed in relief. Everyone nodded at me, but I noticed something.

"Guys...where's Orochimaru?"

They gasped and checked around.

"He's gone to Oto. You were too late. I wasn't taking him back, I was the diversion!" Kabuto cried.

"Don't kill him." Pein ordered. I nodded before Kakuzu took Kabuto.

"You won't get away! Orochimaru-sama has set his sights on you, and he will find you!" Kabuto laughed. I blinked in disgust before speaking.

"Pain."

_Should I be scared?_ I asked Pein.

**Not of Kabuto. But your prohibited from going on any S, A and B ranked mission. Understood?**

"Fine." I sighed before walking out.

* * *

So after weeks of D ranked missions, I finally got a C. Kabuto's been on lock and key and I've been keeping away from him.

**Just take the scroll and deliver it. **Pein ordered.

_Roger that._

I skipped to the small village before finding a store. I walked in and bought a box of chocolate and began nibbling on it before going to my hotel room.

I put on a tank top, a pair of black biker shorts and black shoes. Yes, I like black. I had on a red short sleeved open vest as well.

I delivered the scroll before going back to my room.

I sat on my bed when a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Room service!"

"Not needed!" I joked. The sound of footsteps echoed out, when my door was pushed open. Smoke filled the room and I fought to not inhale it.

"Fuck." I coughed before feeling myself slip and pass out.

* * *

When I woke up, my hands were chained to the wall and duck tape was over my mouth. I tried to make a sighing sound before checking into Pein's mind.

_Yeah, I got captured._ I deadpanned.

**Nikia.** He sighed.

_Oh! I delivered the scroll, but they gassed my room._

**Do you know where you are?**

_I'll inform you once I find out._

"So you're awake?"

I rolled my eyes.

What gave it away? When my eyes opened?

"Ah, can't talk. That's right, but this is so you don't hurt me again."

Great, It's Orochimaru.

"I take it you know why you're here." He chuckled while he and Sasuke walked out of the shadows. I stared at him before rolling my eyes.

"Still trying to be strong? You can stop the act, dear." He hissed. I raised an eyebrow.

"The act. You act strong in front of people so they don't see your pain or anger. You know, the anger you harbor for those people who hurt you."

I kept my eyebrow raised before rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"Of course that's it. A small girl, posing as someone strong. Why else?" He asked me. I shrugged before humming a small tune, seemingly not caring.

"Ah, no worries. We'll break you soon. In the mean time Sasuke-kun will watch over you." Orochimaru stated while walking out. Once the door closed I stopped humming my song and smiled at Sasuke who stared at me.

"How did you do that? Stop everyone at once?" He asked me. I just shrugged.

"...Hn."

I stared at him before smiling.

_Mind is the key_

His eyebrows raised as I acted - or tried to - innocent.

"Was that you?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and shook his head.

_You mean this?_ I asked him.

He stared at me in surprise while i smirked, though he would know much.

_Don't talk out-loud. You'll look like a weirdo._

He glared at me while i smiled.

**How are you doing this?**

_I'm special. I take it that's why that guy wants me._

**Hn. You're going to be his new body.**

I looked down for a minute before looking back up and smiling.

_Do you know where my stuff is?_

**Right here.**

He held up my bag and I smiled.

_Can you pull out the small box? It's in the front pocket._

He narrowed his eyes on me but slowly done so. He pulled my music box out and I smiled.

_Just turn the key clock-wise and put it down, please._

He curiously done that and music began playing from it. I exhaled through my nose and slowly drifted off.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov**

This girl is so weird.

She didn't blush when she saw me - which I'm happy about - and she doesn't seem scared. Almost...relaxed.

And what's with the music box? It's nice and relaxing but its weird.

Hn. Oh well, it's always the weird ones that Orochimaru experiment on anyways.

* * *

**Nikia's pov**

A week in and I'm bored.

They took my chain off but kept some seal on me that if I try and make some kind of command, I get electrocuted.

Sasuke had to look after me, despite his anger.

"I have better things to do then baby-sit." He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"I could be sleeping then having to follow some bitchy emo-kid like you." I barked back

"Don't push me." He growled. I rolled my eyes and turned around and walked away when something caught my eyes. I stopped and turned around and smiled.

"You guys have a piano?" I snickered.

"What's wrong with it?" One ninja sneered.

"Nothing. I personally like the sound of a piano being played... it's just that you guys are supposed to be the bad kind, right?" I giggled.

"The Akatsuki are criminals as well." Another one sneered.

"Hmph. Say what you wan't, it wont work. I'm to stubborn to be mis-guided." I stated before walking down the halls.

_Pein Im bored._

I whined into Pein's mind.

**We have yet to find you. What have you been doing?**

_Annoying people. Duh._

**Find out information on Orochimaru. He can't do much without Kabuto. Good luck.**

_Bye Pein._

I sighed and sat there humming a small tune before speaking.

"Orochimaru!" I screamed.

...

...

"OROCHIMARU! I'M IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

Said she-man, sighed and walked in.

"What now?" He growled.

"I'm hungry!" I whined.

"So?"

"Make me food?" I pleaded.

"No." He turned around and walked out.

"SHE-BITCH!" I screamed.

I sighed and began raiding their fridge for food. When I couldn't find something I could eat right away, I pulled out eggs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked me.

"I'm hungry and the she-bitch is p.m.s-ing so I'm making food. You hungry?" I asked him.

"Hn."

"Cool, I'm making an omelet. You got any special request's?" I asked him.

"Add tomatoes."

I nodded and quickly made him a omelet before making my own. Instead of tomatoes, I added cheese. Cause, seriously, cheese is the best.

I sat there eating my omelet while Sasuke kept making not so discrete glances.

"Something I can help you with?" I sighed.

"...How were you able to join the Akatsuki? You'e powerful, yes, but you're so carefree." He said. I blinked a bit before speaking.

"I didn't really have to ask. The leader asked my friends and I if we needed a place to stay. He let us stay if we worked for him. He and I have come to agreement." I told him.

"Which is?" He urged.

"Once I find my home, I leave. He doesn't follow, he doesn't ask question. He let's me and my friends go and we never say a word about Akatsuki." I told him.

"Find your home?" He asked me in confusion.

"I can't find my home. But I'll get back, one day." I whispered to him before smiling and getting up.

"I cooked, you can wash the plates." I chimed while skipping out.

* * *

That night, I was in my cell when Sasuke walked in.

"What's up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He answered. I shrugged before turning around in my bed to face him.

"My mom used to say that if you can't go to sleep, it means someone's dreaming about you." I giggled.

"...Your mother sound's stupid." He deadpanned. I blinked a bit before frowning.

"Don't insult her. Ever." I said coldly. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hn?"

"How would you like it if I insulted your mom?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes on me.

"She's dead. My brother killed her." He growled. I blinked at the new information before shrugging.

"People die everyday."

"What would you know? You're just an annoying girl." He hissed. I glared at him before speaking.

"You may think that you're the only one feeling pain right now but you're wrong. I've lost people too, ya know." I growled.

"Tch. Am I supposed to care?" He snorted.

"Che. I'm having a hard time figuring out which brother is the evil one." I hissed. He glared at me as I turned my back to him.

Sasuke didn't speak, and I had no interest in speaking so we sat there in silence before he finally opened his mouth.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"I felt his discomfort when we approached Oto. He told me that you two were at each others throats but I didn't pry. Scar's are scar's, they are meant to be a reminder of your struggles and are never meant to be reopened and cried about.

Whatever happened between you and him, stop crying about it. Life goes on." I grumbled.

"You know nothing about me." He growled.

"But I can if I wish it. I just choose not to." I explained.

"Shut up. You have no idea of what I was put through." He snarled.

"And I don't want to. Whatever happened - whoever died - grow up and stop being a baby. People die, so what? You and I will both be in a casket when our time comes."

"Just shut up!" He growled. I stayed silent before he stood up.

"You don't know what he's done. You're in the most notorious gang of criminals in this entire world. What could you possibly know about pain, huh?" He shouted at me.

I turned around and sat up in my bed. I stared at him before getting up and walking closer towards him.

"So you've been through pain, huh. You know, people aren't supposed to dwell in pain... wanna know why?" I asked him lightly.

I grasped the cell bars and leaned forward as he glared at me.

"Because revenge kicks in... they go insane. They crave power and do whatever they want for it. They kill, they lie and steal. They'll do anything just to destroy what's caused their pain...

But they don't get better. They get worse. They don't have a home to return to, because their friends and family are scared and angry with them..."

He just glared at me while I smirked bitterly.

"Power doesn't do jack-shit if the person using it doesn't have the right mind. Power hungry haters like you...they don't die happy. They die as cowards."

I pushed off the wall and snorted.

"You're not a man nor a criminal. You're a little boy hiding in the past. Grow up and get over it."

I padded back into my bed and ignored him. He was silent for a while before the sound of a door opening was heard.

"Hello Nikia."

"So you got away huh?" I asked him.

"Yes I did. Prepare yourself because tomorrow we begin experimenting." Kabuto snarled gleefully.

"Can't wait."

I'm screwed.


	8. I'm not helping you, I'm not sadistic!

**Oceana - blue hair, green eyes - mermaid - can't swim in public, and can cause Tsunami. 28 years old**

**Jazzy - brown hair, apple green eyes - transformer - can't stay in same body for over 5 hours, turns into demon. 19 years old**

**Cora - Red hair black streaks, red eyes - barrier user, medusa effect - can't touch people, throw's small electric barriers and blows place up. 23 years old**

**Nikia - Black hair with red tips, pale blue eyes - user - emotions, can't have friends. 20 years old**

**Chrissy - blonde hair with pink streaks, hazel eyes - phantom - Get's stuck in things - make's houses break. 20 years old.**

* * *

_Pein..._

**Hold on, Nikia. We'll be there soon.**

_...Am I going to die?_ I asked him lightly. It was quiet for a while before he responded.

**You won't die. I promise.**

_...But If I do...can you tell the girls to not get angry?_

**You wont die.** He growled.

_But If I do... Make sure they don't do anything they'll regret._

**You wont die. I won't allow any of my member's die. Just hang on, we'll be there soon.**

I sighed before turning around, just as Kabuto, Orochimaru and Sasuke walked in. I smiled bitterly and shrugged. Orochimaru laughed gleefully.

"Amazing! Even though death is her future, she's still trying to act strong!" He laughed. I shrugged before standing up.

"Keep going and you'll die. Everyone dies." I stated boldly before letting Kabuto guide me towards another room, the other two still following.

I whistled merrily before jumping onto the table, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Stop whistling." Kabuto growled at me. I stared at him and blinked.

"Why?" I asked him.

"It's annoying me."

I shrugged and kept whistling. When he tried to punch me i grabbed his fist and sighed before throwing his fist to the side and kept whistling. Kabuto sneered before shoving a needle into my arm.

"Ouch you cock-sucker, that fucking hurt!" I shouted without thinking.

...

...

"Oops." I mumbled.

They looked at me in surprise. Yeah, sometimes I kinda swear and it'll get outta hand. He growled before taking my blood out. He examined it before smirking.

"She lied. There's nothing wrong with her DNA." He snorted. I smirked before shrugging.

"Too late now. I'd say see you all later, but we won't be going to the same place." I stated.

Orochimaru smirked before taking the syringe.

"This will make me stronger." He stated.

"No. It'll kill you." I jumped in.

"Why?" Sasuke asked me. I shrugged with a big smirk.

"Try it, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Just as he was inches from injecting himself, Kabuto spoke up.

"Perhaps we should heed her warning, Orochimaru-sama." He said. Orochimaru glared at him before continuing.

"Have fun in hell." I snickered. He injected my blood into him while I turned to Sasuke.

"You should be running. I can feel your brother coming this way."

He glared at me before nodding and dashing off. Orochimaru started twitching and gasping.

"W-What's happening?" He demanded to know.

"I warned you. Death comes to all who meddle with power they can't hold. You should've listened to Kabuto." I stated smugly. His body began expanding to fast for us to comprehend before he exploded.

Blood fell on my clothes as well as on Kabuto. I didn't care, I thought it looked cool. Kabuto gasped.

"Orochimaru-sama!" He cried.

"He's dead. Look." I stated while pointing to one of his last remaining body parts that slowly disintegrated into nothing but a colored puddle.

"You won't leave here alive." He growled. My eyes widened as a dagger was shoved into my stomach.

_Pein..._ I whispered in his mind.

**Where are you**? He asked me.

_...Dying in a lab below the main floors... Orochimaru's dead..._ I told him.

**shit. Stay there.**

_It's not like I have a choice._

Kabuto smirked at me as I began gasping for air.

"If my master dies, you will join him." He stated before running out. I laid there on the table, trying to figure out what to do.

_Sasuke..._

**Hn?**

_Tell your brother to look after my mothers music box._ I whispered.

**Why? What happened?**

_Just... Tell him..._

My mind was quiet and I couldn't hear anything. I thought I was dead when a voice came to my mind.

**Nikia where are you?** Itachi's slightly panicked voice came through.

_Heh, I thought I was dead... Keep my mother's music box safe okay?_

**Where are you?!**

I was quiet, not wanting to speak when the door was thrown open.

"Nikia!"

I was pulled into someones arms and looked up.

"Hey...Tobi, what are you doing here?" I asked him lightly.

"Just shut up! You're not dying, got that?" He whispered harshly.

"Huh?...dying?" I asked him.

"Kakuzu-senpai! Tobi found her!" He screamed.

"Where're we going?" I asked him like a child.

"To get you fixed now shut up. I'm only doing this because Itachi's been snappy - more than usual - don't think I'm doing this cause I like you, got it?!" He asked me harshly.

"Oh okay...Thank's I guess." I told him.

He kept running until we stopped in front of someone.

"Hey...Kakuzu." I whispered with a small smile.

"Shit. That lap-dog did this huh?" Kakuzu asked while he began healing me.

"Hey, what happened to Sasuke?" I asked them.

"He left."

"Itachi? Heeyy..." I greeted awkwardly.

"He hurt you." Itachi growled.

"Mmhmm. I'm glad you guys came back for me. Thanks guys..." I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**Oceana**

She's been asleep for a week now. Kakuzu said she should be up by now.

She's been tortured a bit and she seemed out of it when they found her, which only means one thing.

Niki got out.

Niki is the loose side of Nikia that only comes out when she's really - really - angry. She tries to suppress Niki but sometimes...She just gets out.

And when Niki gets out...people die.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? It was just a knife in the fucking stomach, and she's been asleep for a fucking month!" Hidan groaned.

"Sorry but not everyone is immortal Hidan." Oceana sighed.

"But still, it shouldn't take someone an entire month to recover." Kakuzu stated outloud.

"Because she's not recovering." Cora stated coldly while walking in.

"What do you mean, Cora-chan?" Tobi asked.

"...She's fighting."

"Huh?"

"She's trying to keep something back. My guess is that she doesn't want to hurt anyone." Cora said with a sad sigh.

"Exactly what is she trying to keep back?" Pein asked.

"We call her Niki. Niki is the angry side of Nikia. The slightest thing will set her off, she once killed someone just for sneezing." Cora told them.

"So, there's Timid, Nikia and Niki?" Kisame asked.

"And Terror." Chrissy shuddered.

"Don't forget Vicky." Jazzy growled.

"Ugh, let's just throw in Daryl and Luna." Oceana groaned.

"Just how many part's of Nikia are there?" Konan asked.

"Well all of the other parts are all of Nikia's emotions. Her DNA had split her emotions up into different bodies. The only way you can tell them apart are their attitudes and emotions.

And every emotion has a different color. Like when a different emotion comes out, their hair or eye's will change color. Or even a cloak will appear. Shitty thing is that they can't take the cloak off." Cora giggled a bit.

"Who is what, un?" Deidara asked.

"Well...

Niki - Anger - red.

Timid - Shyness and a bit of a sadist - blue

Terror - Sadistic and dangerous - purple

Vicky - Happiness and perverted - pink

Daryl - Sadness and depression - grey

Luna - Mysterious and cunning as well as loyal - white

Nikia - main. All of them but none of them."

"Wait. What do you mean Nikia is all of them but none of them?" Itachi asked.

"Well she rarely shows her emotions, but will show one or two. Gosh, remember when someone tried to take her mothers music box? She actually let Niki out." Chrissy shuddered.

"Hn?" He grunted, wanting to know what was so bad.

"Well her mothers music box is the last thing she has of her mother. If she ever lets it go, I'm guessing she's giving a lot of trust to that person, or she just got sick of the thing, which will never happen."

"Why is that?" Tobi asked in curiosity and confusion. She gave it to Itachi without the slightest hint of hesitation. Does she trust him that much? Even without knowing him?

"Cause. She loves her mom. But I bet whoever she gives her mother's music box must be pretty darn special, especially if she gave him the cy-"

"Hi! I'm awake!" A voice cheered. Nikia ran in and tackled Itachi in a hug while he was thinking. They both crashed to the ground but Nikia just laughed.

"Damn! Why the fudge are you still single?! From Nikia's memories, you're single! But you're so hot! I'd rape you if I bloody could!" Instead of the usual pale blue that they were so used to, Nikia's eyes were bright pink.

"Vicky! Come 'ere you crazy bitch! " Jazzy cheered.

The embraced each other when Vicky looked around the room and whistled.

"Damn. 9 easily rape-able men in front of me, what _shall_ I do?" She sang mischievously.

"You will leave?" Cora growled. Vicky turned and grinned.

"Honey! I'm home, gimme a kiss, wont cha?" Vicky cheered while skipping over to Cora, who shifted closer to Tobi. Vicky stopped grinning and tilted her head.

"Oh, you got a boyfriend already...that sucks." She grumbled.

"What?! You're a fucking lesbian?!" Hidan gasped.

"Heh, you wish, sweetheart. I'm straight, but ain't lookin' for a relationship! That's for Nikia to decide." Vicky sang before planting herself in Itachi's lap, much to his surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm? Well I was snooping through Nikia's memories and it seems you're the one she trust's most so...yeah. Hi!" She chirped.

"She trust's Itachi most?" Pein asked in surprise.

"Uh huh! Seem's like she find's you interesting. If I could I would so check through your memories but sadly, Nikia's forbidden it. So I'll just settle with sifting through her's." Vicky chirped sweetly before grasping her chest.

"O-Ouch..." She whimpered. Her eyes snapped open, just as the pink color faded to white, reminding some people of a Hyuuga's pale orbs.

The pain disappeared and she stood up, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear while she smiled gently.

"Hello." She chimed softly, almost a whisper.

"Luna, wonderful to see you again." Cora chimed.

"As it is to you. Now, you mister." Luna stated while grasping Itachi's ponytail and dragging him outside.

...

"Think they're gonna fuck?" Hidan asked.

Immediately everyone face-palmed.

* * *

"Will you let my hair go?" Itachi growled. Luna finally let him go once they reached her room. She had locked the door.

"Listen up." She stated sternly while turning to face him.

"Hn?"

"Nikia is a sweet girl, don't hurt her. Got it?" Luna growled while grasping the front of his shirt.

"Why would I hurt her?" Itachi asked in confusion.

"Nikia may not know of your true leader, but I'm more observant than she is. Hurt her and I will force Nikia to release Terror. Understand me?" Luna hissed.

"How could you know and not Nikia? Isn't she your leader?" Itachi asked. Luna let him go before speaking.

"Nikia is my master, not my leader. I listen to her, because I have to, but she still gives me a choice in what I do. She is my master but I can escape and search around without anyone seeing or noticing. I followed you to make sure you were not going to hurt Nikia.

She's very... cramped into her shell. You are the only male besides her team-mates (Which she rarely speaks with) that she's open up to. I let her see the good in you, which is why she trust's you so much.

her emotions will protect her and will not hesitate to hurt you if you break her, understand me?" Luna growled.

Itachi slowly took in all the information before speaking.

"I'll try my best not to hurt her. But you have your master and I have my leader. I have no choice but to obey him." Itachi stated while taking a step back, seemingly not liking the fact that if Tobi want's it, he would have to hurt Nikia.

"No. A master makes you do things without a choice. A leader is someone you work under. You can change leader's easily. Everyone has a choice Uchiha Itachi, make one."

"...How long will it take until Nikia comes back?" Itachi asked.

"Probably a few days. We'll be running her body until then. Goodbye." Her eyes changed to a pink-purple color as she smirked at Itachi. Her hair had also changed to a purple color with pink tips.

"So you're the bosses friend, huh?"

"Who are you? Your hair is purple and pink. I was not informed of you." Itachi mumbled.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Vic. I'm the sadistic and perverted side of Nikia. Charming combination, huh?" She chimed with a smug smirk. She grasped his hand tightly, digging her nails into his hand, before tugging him forcibly down the halls.

When they arrived in the living room where everyone was, they gaped - not openly - at Nikia's appearance.

"Another one?! I don't even like having you bitches here, let alone another fucking one!" Hidan screamed.

Nikia - Vic - smirked before reaching into Itachi's kunai pouch - groping his rear roughly, making a few eyes widen - before pulling out a kunai.

She winked at Itachi before strutting over to Hidan, swinging her hips seductively.

"You don't like me?" She whimpered cutely before straddling Hidan's lap, surprising him a bit. She giggled before shoving the kunai into his chest and dragging it down.

Hidan hissed at the pain, just as Vic pulled the kunai out and licked the blood seductively.

"I don't care." She whispered in his ear before cutting his head off. She laughed and licked the bloody kunai as well as her fingers before getting up and stretching before skipping back to Itachi's side.

"Who is this?" Sasori asked the girls who shrugged.

"We don't know. Nikia could have hundred's of different emotions that we don't know about." Cora whispered back. Vic giggled and waved in a flirty way.

"My name's Vic. I'm Nikia's perverted and sadistic side." She purred before tucking the kunai back into Itachi's pouch, and once again groping him.

"Stop that." He growled. She blinked before winking.

"You know you like it." She whispered in his ear, nibbling it a bit before bouncing into the kitchen.

Itachi growled before Pein spoke.

"Watch over her, make sure she doesn't do anything Nikia will regret."

Itachi growled before walking after Vic.

"Will someone fucking sew my head back on my body?!"

* * *

"Vic." Itachi growled.

Vic was sitting on top of the island, singing to herself as she bit into an apple.

"Yes?" She purred.

"When will Nikia come back?"

"Oh you don't like me? Boo." She whimpered.

"Nikia would never act like this."

"So you say, but remember, I'm her emotions. Nikia tries to keep me under wraps but I love coming out and playing. Sometimes she lets me out for fun, but I never take it to far, unless she wants me to." Vic answered truthfully while throwing the apple core in the bin.

She smirked at Itachi's hesitant look before crossing her legs and leaning forward a bit.

"You want to ask me something." She giggled before telling him to ask away. He seemed hesitant before speaking.

"Is Nikia a virgin?"

She laughed out-loud at his question before uncrossing her legs, wrapping one around Itachi's waist to pull him closer.

"I don't know, should we have a look?" She whispered. He glared at her while she smirked.

"Don't worry, I'd never actually let you fuck me. I'm just an emotion anyways." She stated while getting up off of the bench. She stretched out before speaking.

"But Nikia might let you. She seems to trust you already, and not anyone can make her explain so much about her passion for music boxes..." She told him, not sounding so perverted anymore.

"Hn?"

"Nikia's a sweet girl... if you two get together, watch over her when we can't."

Itachi nodded and that made Vic smile. She grabbed the front of his cloak and brought him closer. They were only a few inches away when she spoke.

"Just know, whatever I do to you, it's not Nikia." She whispered seductively. Her left leg wrapped around his calf before she began rubbing her leg up and down.

"You said you wouldn't do anything she wouldn't want." Itachi stated. Vic smirked before pecking the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, but who's to say she doesn't want you?" She asked him before licking his neck.

"...You're acting like a mindless whore." He replied flatly, trying to keep from groaning when she bit him. She immediately began licking the wound before moving back.

"Che. I'm the perverted side of Nikia, and a true sadist." She whispered before her fingers raked through his hair, pulling his head back roughly.

"If I wanted to be a whore, I would go find some idiot at a club or sleazy bar. But those boys are ten a penny. I love torturing people, it makes me feel..." She let the sentence die as she smirked.

Itachi stared at her before finishing her sentence.

"In power?"

"In control, in power. One of the two, but there's just a special little thrill that I love about denying people of release. I love their faces when I finally let them cum. They look like they're in complete bliss." She purred.

"Hn. So she isn't a virgin." Itachi growled. He was angry that someone so... innocent...wasn't really.

"She's a 20 year old women."

"Hn. Why would she give me her mothers music box?" He needed to know.

"Those are Nikia's secrets..." She purred before planting a kiss on his cheek and then skipping out.

Itachi leaned on the bench for support. He was hot and bothered and that vixen had just left him there.

He looked down and nearly groaned in annoyance.

He needed a cold shower.

* * *

It's been two day's and Nikia's emotions have been skipping around the base.

She's laughed and skipped, which almost gave the girls a heart attack.

Right now they were in the kitchen talking when Nikia jumped in. Her hair was electric blue with yellow streaks. She giggled and skipped around with a big bag in her hand.

"Nikia is so gonna flip when she see's what I bought!" She giggled.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan asked in surprise. This was a new one.

She giggled and leaned forward a bit, showing a bit of her cleavage and pocking her ass out a bit. She flashed the peace side as she grinned.

"I'm Bonnie! I'm the emotion she tries to hide!" Bonnie giggled.

"What one?" Pein asked.

"I'm her girly and makeup expert side!" Bonnie cheered while smiling.

"...She actually knows how to apply makeup?" Oceana asked in surprised.

"Of course we do!" She chirped.

"So that huge ass bag is full of makeup, yeah?" Deidara asked. She nodded.

"Yup! All special effects and just for, ya know, girl stuff!" Bonnie chimed.

"How good are you?" Chrissy asked. Bonnie smiled before holding the bag up.

"Want a demonstration? Free of charge of course because I'm nice that way!" Bonnie giggled.

Chrissy shrugged and Bonnie quickly done a quick barbie doll look which surprised everyone.

"She actually does knows how to apply makeup! Oh and she said she couldn't." Jazzy growled.

"Yep. She say's its embarrassing! Which is really stupid."

"So when will Nikia be back?" Tobi asked eagerly.

"I don't kno -Ack!" Bonnie chocked as her hair slowly seemed to change multiple colors. It switched purple then red, pink, orange, black, brown, white, green, blue and then settled on black.

She groaned and clutched her head in pain.

"Dammit, fucking Terror always has to be a bitch." She groaned.

"...Nikia?" Oceana called.

"Who else?"

"Thank god! What just happened?" Cora asked.

"Ugh. That bitch Terror wouldn't let me leave. She got clingy again, and I kinda had to get everyone to kick me out." She confessed while pulling up a chair and sitting down before looking at Chrissy.

"What the fuck happened to your face? You look like a barbie doll." She grumbled in distaste, closing her eyes and laying her head on Jazzy's shoulder.

"You did this. I mean, Bonnie, did this." Chrissy said.

Immediately she shot up, her eyes widened in horror before filling with anger.

"That bitch!...Whichever one she was..."

They sweat dropped a bit before Nikia's face soon turned red and she backed away from Itachi, pointing at him while she blushed.

"I-I groped your ass!" She cried.

Everyone snickered at the memory while Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Not you, Nikia. Vic did." He clarified. She visibly relaxed.

"Right. So what's been happening while I was out?" She asked.

"Not much. We've just been trying to get used to all your emotions." Sasori said. She nodded before speaking.

"Well, I've been training." She said.

"...Training?"

"Mmhmm. While my emotions were playing around, I was trying to fix my head and get something to work."

"Which was?" Pein urged.

"Trying to learn how to order people with my mind. I came up with the idea while I was with that homo-chimaru-guy." A round of laughter echoed through the room before she spoke.

"It sucks when I can't do anything especially when he put that seal on me. So, I'm gonna see if it's possible just to think."

They nodded in understanding before she grabbed Hidan.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

"Well, I refuse to hurt anyone who I might accidentally kill. You're immortal so it wont hurt you." She chimed, taking the bag when Chrissy gave it and left.

* * *

They both sat on Nikia's bed while she stared into Hidan's fuchsia eyes.

"...Is it working?" She asked him, though knowing it wasn't.

"No." He grumbled. She sighed and gave him a bag of candy.

"This'll take a while." She said. He grinned and began eating the candy. She focused on his mind.

_Ok, focus on his mind... enter the nerve's system and connect..._ She ordered herself. After a few moments of harshly pushing past the barriers and breaking into his mind, she was in.

_Ok... Stop._

But instead of stopping, Hidan fell onto Nikia's lap snoring. She poked him lightly before speaking.

"Pein! I knocked Hidan out by accident!" She cried.

Pein walked in as Konan inspected Hidan's body.

"It seems you tapped into the wrong nerve." Konan giggled. Nikia groaned and fell back, while Hidan nuzzled her abdomen with his cheek, still snoring.

"Ew...he's drooling on my shirt." Nikia grimaced.

After pushing Hidan over, Nikia sighed and got up.

"This is gonna take some practice."

"Take your time, you just got back after all." Konan chimed. Nikia nodded before a thought came to her.

"Hold on a second..." She mumbled.

_Hey!_

...

_Hello?_

...

**Nikia?**

_Hi Sasuke!_ She chirped.

**You're alive? **He asked in disbelief.

Heck yeah I am! Ya' miss me?

**I forgot about you... Where are you?**

_In my room at Akatsuki base! Anything you want me to say to people here?_ I asked him.

He thought this over for a bit before speaking.

**Hn. No, is there anything you wanted?**

_Nope. Just wanted to see if I was still connected to your mind. See you when I see you Sasuke!_ I chirped.

**Hn.**

I smiled at Konan and Pein before speaking.

"I was just talking with Itachi's little brother." I giggled. Their eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"You can keep connected with someone for this long?" Pein asked me.

"Yup!"

"Wait! Connected?" Konan asked in confusion. I smiled.

_Mind is the key._ I whispered. She turned her head while Pein smirked.

_I'm behind you._ I whispered.

She turned around in panic, only to see air. Her brows furrowed in confusion and suspicion while Pein smirk widened a bit.

"I'm going insane." She whispered in annoyance.

_Konan!_ I whispered.

"Oh my god!" She cried while clutching her ears. I started laughing as Pein chuckled.

"It's just Nikia, Konan. Calm down."

She calmed down and mock-glared at me.

"So not funny." She grumbled while letting her ears go.

"Sorry Konan. Anyways, Pein can tell you everything. I'm going to sleep." I chirped while glaring at Hidan. Since he slept on my bed I had to sleep on the other one.

See, every Akatsuki member has to share a room with their partner, and since I didn't have one, I got two beds. Neat, huh?

After Konan and Pein left, I got changed and snuggled into my bed, my music box besides me lulling me to sleep.

* * *

**Jazzy**

Oceana, Chrissy and I were arguing.

About what?

They think I'm a sadist. I'm not really arguing, I'm just confirming things that are right and wrong.

"What are you three bitches arguing about?" Hidan asked while sitting next to Deidara. Itachi was besides Nikia. Tobi was besides Cora.

"They think I'm a sadist." I snickered.

"You are! You're the wacko who likes eating your own blood!" Chrissy screamed from her spot besides Kakuzu.

"Who cares? It just goes back to the same place." I shrugged.

"You like the taste of your own blood?" Hidan asked me in surprise. I smiled and shrugged.

"It taste weird... I like weird things." I told them all.

"She also likes torturing people! I don't know about you, but most people call that Sadistic pleasure!" Chrissy shouted.

"It's funny." I told them.

"Damn straight." Hidan chuckled.

"She is not, she's just not right in the head!" Oceana cried.

"Hey!" I whined.

"Plus! If anything, Nikia's a sadist!" Oceana shouted. Nikia narrowed her eyes on Oceana.

"How am I a sadist?" She growled.

"Well no one just laughs while watching horror movies!" Oceana shouted.

"Yeah, that's kinda weird. Especially every time we watch Chucky movies, you laugh." Chrissy stated.

"...I am not a sadist... I just find it funny that a serial killers soul is transferred into a puppet, then his blonde wife brings him to life as a puppet, they argue and he kills her, turns her into a puppet and they start killing people to find some amulet that brings them back to life. All in all, I'm not a sadist."

Everyone stared at Nikia as she checked her nails boredly.

"Plus, I can't help it when the guy gets impaled by nails in the face." She smirked.

Hidan started laughing his head off. Everyone else looked at Nikia in surprise.

"You _are_ a sadist!" Cora giggled. Nikia huffed before speaking.

"Fine. I'm a sadist, who cares? It's not like I want to be sadistic." She grumbled while seemingly sulking.

"How can you be comfortable about being a sadist?!" Chrissy asked in disbelief.

"If you have a problem with it, then just say so. Geez." Nikia huffed.

"No, I don't have a problem with it, it's just really weird." She said. Nikia shrugged before speaking.

"I split my sadistic side into 3 parts. Terror, Vic and Timid. They have most of my sadist side."

"So you only have a small side?" Itachi asked in curiosity.

"Yup." She chirped.

Everyone watched her before I spoke.

"You're still weird though. Normal people don't laugh when a supposedly dead puppet gives birth." I grumbled. Seriously, she does it every time! Nikia just smirked.

"They do when the baby attacks the police officer." She snickered.

* * *

**Itachi.**

What a weird girl. Just listening to them talk about her sadistic side, it shows just how little we seem to really know about her. She seems so...different.

Not normal, but not entirely strange. Just a different kind of weird.

She can do so much, she's laid back, but can be as aggressive as her friends. She's strong and kind. Many people fall into a pit of angst or cockiness when they gain such power.

They become greedy and dark...

But her...

She's not evil - well not _her_ - and she's doesn't seem greedy. She's kind and sweet... there's only a handful of people like that in this world.

...She's not weird, she's just special.

Yes... special.

"That's so not funny! It's gross and creepy!" Jazzy shouted.

"Not when the baby has sharp teeth and the guy is screaming his head off." Nikia snickered. She turned around and leaned her back onto my shoulder while smirking.

"It's also funny in those horror movies that are so predictable. I find it funny that the blonde ones always die first." She said while smirking. Deidara and Chrissy openly gaped at her as she leaned on me.

"Don't worry guys, those are the predictable movies. The other less predictable ones, the couples die first... or was it the cocky bastards?" She mumbled before shaking her head.

"No it's the sexy playboy and whores. When they fuck in the woods or outside and the killer shows up. They always die first, right after the message." She stated.

"M-Message?" Tobi whimpered.

"Yup. The message is the first person who gets killed. They tell everyone that something's wrong, which keeps them on their toes for a while." She said.

"What else do you know about all this?" Pein asked her in curiosity. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Just that you should always expect the unexpected. It could be anyone. The sweet cry-baby. The hot guy who flirts with everyone. The main character. The main character's love interest. Someone everyone thinks dies. The sister. The brother. It could be anyone."

"How do you know this?" I asked her while turning my head to look at her. She turned her head to the side and grinned at me.

"It's elementary dear Watson." She chirped.

"Hn?"

Who the hell is Watson?

She just giggled and shook her head.

"So what else do you know about this stuff?" Konan asked curiously.

"That mostly every killer has a catch-phrase. I don't know why, it's stupid."

"Like what?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well there's Billy's catch-phrase." She mumbled.

"Who's Billy?" Tobi asked curiously.

"Oh, Billy's this puppet. This guy uses Billy to speak with people he traps and puts through harsh test's of life or death. That little fucker is fucking hideous." She hissed.

"Puppet?" Sasori echoed.

"Yeah. Ugly little bastard. They say his bodies indestructible which I think is a load a bullshit." She grumbled.

"Hmm... interesting." Sasori mumbled, making Nikia shoot him a glare.

"If you even think about making that thing I'll turn you into dog food." She growled.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"I hate Billy. He's ugly and weird, not to mention a complete masochistic sadist. He makes Hidan look like Tobi."

...

...

"Damn." Hidan whistled.

"So what's Billy's catch-phrase?" Kisame asked.

Nikia blinked before turning to Jazzy who giggled.

She quickly transformed into a small puppet, with stark white skin, red spirals on both its cheeks. Black eyes with red irises and messy black hair. Her mouth looked like that of a ventriloquist puppet.

She sat on Sasori's lap, much to his amusement, and began laughing deeply.

"Hello Deidara, I want to play a game, the rules are simple do as your told and you will live." She said darkly, almost...insane like. Deidara yelped and hid behind Chrissy who giggled.

"I hate puppets." Nikia grumbled bitterly.

"Oh wow, right here Nikia." Sasori joked. Nikia raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"I'm a puppet, brat." He snorted. She blinked a bit before scrunching her nose up.

"Ew. My dad had a hobby of taking me to watch those freaky little things. Scared the living daylights outta me." She shuddered.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Jazzy giggled while changing back.

"Who else?"

Nikia smirked before looking away.

"I love watching Chucky movies." She stated.

"Isn't Chucky a puppet?"

"Yeah, but he isn't a ventriloquist doll. He's a doll - puppet thing - that kills. His brides pretty and nice, his son's a riot and he's fucking hilarious." She snickered.

"But he's ugly! He's got a face only a mother could love!" Chrissy laughed.

"I thought we were talking about Chucky, not Hidan." Jazzy joked.

"Hey bitch!"

"So what's Chucky's catchphrase?" Konan asked. Nikia smiled.

"When he was still good he would say this adorable phrase. And if you imagine him saying it now you'd think it'd be completely freaky and just weird and creepy." She laughed while laying back, her head was now in my lap.

"What are you doing?" Oceana giggled. Nikia just laughed.

"I don't know, but Itachi's surprisingly comfy." She giggled. I blinked in surprise before smirking.

"You're a very strange girl." I chuckled. She just smiled and winked.

"Bite me, Itachi." She laughed.

"What was Chucky's catch-phrase again? I'm butting in cause you two might just start making out."

Nikia rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Hi! I'm Chucky, wanna play?" She asked with a deranged grin. Jazzy quickly changed into a different doll.

This one had orange hair, parted neatly. Blue doll eyes. She was wearing blue overalls and a colorful stripped shirt, with small sneakers. Small freckles as well.

"That's the ugly Chucky. The one when he's good, blegh." Nikia grumbled while poking her tongue out. Jazzy laughed, which soon turned into a insane laugh.

Her orange hair soon turned horribly messy, some pieces were stapled on. Her overalls were ripped and blood stained. Multiple ugly scars were on her face as well.

"Fuck to meet you." She said with a smirk, waving one of her small doll hands.

"Oh my god!" Nikia squealed before hugging Jazzy/Chucky.

"So awesome looking!" She giggled. She let Jazzy go as she turned back to normal.

She came back besides me and resumed her spot with her head on my lap. I smirked down at her as she smiled.

"You're comfy, what else am I supposed to do?" She asked me. I chuckled before speaking.

"What else can you tell us about your strange habits?" I asked her. She giggled before speaking.

"I love apple sauce." She laughed. I blinked before raising an eyebrow.

"Apple sauce? Why?"

"It's awesome sauce! That's why!" She cheered.

"Eww." Cora grumbled.

"Don't Eww at my apple sauce. Do that again and your intestines are gonna be your effin noose." Nikia growled.

"See?! You are a sadist! And a horrifying one at that!" Oceana shouted. I watched as Nikia blinked before grinning wildly.

"Oh well! As long as I'm not killing people, I'm fine." She chirped.

"Hmph. Yeah, let's just hope you don't start listening to those creepy songs again." I heard Chrissy grumbled. And apparently so did Nikia.

"Oh yeah! Man I miss those songs." Suddenly, she started humming the tune to a song.

The other four girls tensed up.

"Fuck!"


	9. Acceptance and moving on

**Oceana - blue hair green eyes - mermaid - can't swim in public, and can cause Tsunami. 28 years**

**Jazzy - brown hair, apple green eyes - transformer - can't stay in same body for over 5 hours, turns into demon. 19 years**

**Cora - Red hair black streaks, red eyes - barrier user, medusa effect - can't touch people, throw's small electric barriers and blows place up. 23 years**

**Nikia - Black hair with red tips, pale blue eyes - user - emotions, can't have friends. 20 years**

**Chrissy - blonde hair with pink streaks, hazel eyes - phantom - Get's stuck in things - make's houses break. 20 years.**

* * *

Everyone watched as the girls pounced on Nikia - and Itachi in the process - and began shoving her back and forth.

"Remove that song from your mind this instant!" Cora growled.

"No! I love music, except opera..." Nikia shuddered in disturbance.

"But the songs you listen to are icky." Chrissy whined.

"You sound like a teenager." Kakuzu grumbled. Chrissy just smiled.

"Love ya' too Kuzu-kin's!" She chirped. Hidan, Deidara and Kisame threw their heads back and laughed. Kakuzu grumbled about annoying girls.

"So anyways, what other things make Nikia weird or sadistic?" Kisame asked with a chuckle.

"Well, for one, when she's watching a show and her favorite character dies she goes through five stages.

Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression and finally acceptance. But it takes months for acceptance to kick in." Cora said.

"W-What?! I do not!" Nikia shouted while shooting up, her entire face pink.

"Remember, your L phase?" Chrissy dead panned.

...

...

"L!" Nikia cried, grabbing a couch pillow and hugging it tightly, hiding her face in the fabric.

"Who's L?" Itachi demanded to know in a surprisingly angry tone.

"L!" Nikia screamed into the pillow.

"She had this major crush on this character from a show. Then he died and she kinda hasn't accepted his death yet." Oceana said while rubbing soothing circles on Nikia's back.

"Yeah, she was so sad and angry that she killed a police officer." Jazzy deadpanned.

"Damn you Light! Burn in hell you son of a bastards bitch, thinking you're god! God don't go around killing for the fucking fun of it! Ugh! L!" Nikia screamed, her hair changing from red to blue.

"What's so special about this L guy anyways?" Sasori asked.

"He was fucking adorable! Oh L, I hope you're alright in heaven surrounded by candy and cake! I lush you oodles and oodles!" Nikia cried, not caring if everyone heard.

"...Da fuck, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"She really liked L."

"He was so fucking awesome! He was cute! And weird! And smart! And cool! An - Fuck! I. HATE. LIGHT!" Nikia shouted, her hair staying red.

"How did he die?" Pein asked, amused by how upset Nikia was getting. Immediately her eyes turned red as well.

"That fucking jealous bastard Light killed my L! I hate him! Light is a bastard and I hope Misa raped him in his sleep! He shouldn't have kissed L! I should've! Argh! I am so fucking angry right now!" Nikia shouted in rage before getting up and stomping out of the room.

"Where's she going?" Itachi asked, still pretty pissed that she was getting upset over this 'L' character.

"Wait for it..." Cora mumbled.

...

...

"Fucking burn in hell you son of a bit-!"

_Boom_!

The entire base rattled, reminding people of Deidara's bombs going off.

"I fucking hate you Light, die Kira!"

_Boom_!

...

...

"Is she okay?" Konan asked in concern. Nikia quickly ran into the kitchen and walked out holding the entire cartoon of chocolate milk and a huge tub of chocolate ice cream, a small dessert spoon in her fingers.

She sniffled and sat on the ground, eating the ice cream, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Nikia, he's just a character." Cora sighed.

"No! He was an awesome character that made me cry cause that fucking dumb-fuck Light killed him and I'm fucking pissed off and sad and I want my L doll!" Nikia whined/cried.

"She had a doll of this guy?" Itachi asked in irritation.

"My doll!" Nikia whined, clutching the cushion like a life-line.

"Oh for the love of- Gimme that thing!" Cora got up and took the cushion, throwing it across the room and looped Nikia's arms around Itachi's legs.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"Shh..." The girls shushed everyone.

They watched as Nikia stared at Itachi's legs, she hiccuped before hugging his legs and burying her face in the fabric of his cloak. Her shoulders shook as she cried.

"Yep. It's official, she is weird." Cora grumbled.

"Like you can talk, you cried when that qwaser kid left that chick." Jazzy grumbled. Immediately Cora growled.

"His names Alexander Nikolaevich Hell! Get it right!" She growled.

"Who's that, Cora-chan?" Tobi asked while leaning forward, but only a selected few could tell he seemed a tad bit angry.

Cora grumbled and turned away, blushing. Nikia crawled onto the couch and buried her face into Itachi's cloak. He seemed surprised but not at all bothered by it and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Alexander or 'Sasha-kun' is this boy from one of her favorite shows. She was kinda angry that he left his love interest behind." Chrissy said.

Everyone looked at Cora as she growled.

"Dumb fuck should've stayed with her." She grumbled.

Nikia finally showed her face and everyone was a bit surprised.

Her eyes were back to their normal color, but they were red and puffy. She was sniffling.

"Guys?" She sniffled.

"Yeah, Nikia?"

"Ever talk about L again and I'll rip your fucking head off, got it?" She sniffled, not showing her anger.

"G-Got it." They stuttered, knowing she would do it.

She sniffled before picking her ice cream back up and digging in.

"Hey! That was mine!" Jazzy whined. Nikia shot her a sharp look.

"Do you want it back?" Nikia asked lightly.

"N-No! You have it!" Jazzy whimpered, hiding behind Hidan. Nikia smiled before popping the spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"Weally? Fanks!" She chirped.

"Yeah..."

"So, who is this L person?" Pein asked, watching as Nikia pouted.

"He was the most amazing person ever." She sighed dreamily before growling.

"Until that son of a bitch Light Yagami fucking killed him! Oh I swear if I was Tera, I would have so jumped into the show and fucking murdered that fucking bitch!" Nikia growled.

"Who's Tera?" Tobi chirped.

"Our friend. She can jump into pictures or shows and stuff. Its a cool powe-" Oceana started.

"It's not cool when the selfish bitch won't help me out and kill Light for me! Ugh! If only Light was killed first, then L would be alive... and I wouldn't be sad." Nikia grumbled.

"Just eat your ice cream sweetie." Jazzy chimed. Nikia sighed but kept slowly eating her ice cream. Itachi was watching her intently.

"But!" Nikia said.

"Yeah?"

"L is in heaven, and he is surrounded by millions of sweets and can sleep without worrying about Light cause Light went to Hell and can BURN! but still, L is safe and happy in heaven, so I am happy." Nikia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

...

"You finally got over L?" Oceana asked in surprise.

Nikia just nodded and grabbed Itachi's face, pulling it close to her chest.

"This is Itachi and he is mine." She dead-panned.

Itachi tried to push away from her...chest, but she smacked his back.

"Stay." She growled.

"You might want to listen. I think she's serious, un." Deidara said, trying not to laugh.

"Nikia, I don't think this is funny." Itachi dead-panned, but everyone noted the slight amusement in his tone of voice.

"Don't care. You're mine now, stay." She stated.

Itachi sighed but pulled his head out of her grasp, and placing her on his lap. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. He nodded to her and let her lean into his chest. Just then Cora yawned.

"Is Cora-chan tired?" Tobi asked while sliding down besides Cora.

"Hmm... I can't get to sleep again. Even when you sit besides me." She said in a sad tone. Nikia blinked before getting up and walking down the hall.

A few minutes later she returned with a music box, a few blankets and many pillows.

"I thought you weren't giving me anymore." Cora sighed.

"I'm not." Nikia stated.

"Why don't you give her a music box?" Konan asked.

"Cause she always breaks or loses them." Jazzy giggled. Nikia smiled and passed the blankets and pillows around to everyone.

"What's this for?" Hidan asked.

"Well it's night time. This is how Nikia used to get the daycare kids to sleep." Chrissy chimed while throwing a blanket over Kakuzu, Hidan and herself.

"Yup. She can sing anyone to sleep." Jazzy chirped while sharing a large blanket with Sasori and Deidara.

Oceana shared with Kisame and Zetsu. Nikia shared with Kisame - he was too big for one blanket with Oceana and them - and Itachi.

Tobi and Cora, and Konan and Pein shared by themselves or pairs.

"Ready?" Nikia asked softly. The girls nodded tiredly and watched as Nikia turned the small key on the side of the well polished box. A soft melody echoed throughout the room.

Nikia took a deep breath before beginning.

**Baby mine, don't you cry.**

**Baby mine, dry your eyes.**

**Rest your head close to my heart,**

**never to part,**

**baby of mine.**

**Little one when you play,**

**don't you mind what they say.**

**Let those eyes sparkle and shine,**

**never a tear,**

**baby of mine.**

**If they knew sweet little you**

**they'd end up loving you two.**

**All of those people who scold you**

**what they'd give just for the right to hold you.**

**From your head down to your toes,**

**you're not much, goodness knows.**

**But you're so precious to me,**

**sweet as can be,**

**baby of mine.**

**If they knew sweet little you,**

**they'd end up loving you too.**

**All those same people who scold you,**

**what they'd give just for the right to hold you.**

**From your head down to your toes**

**you're not much, goodness knows.**

**But you're so precious to me,**

**sweet as can be,**

**baby of mine.**

**Baby of mine**

She sang in a sweet soft tone, which sang everyone to sleep.

Jazzy was cuddled up with Deidara, while Sasori leaned his head on her shoulder. Hidan and Chrissy were leaning on each other, while Kakuzu picked up another blanket and snuggled - I mean, _leaned_ - into its warmth.

Oceana was leaning on Kisame while Zetsu seemed to have disappeared.

Tobi was cuddling Cora's pillow, probably trying not to hug her.

Nikia looked over at everyone before finding Itachi hadn't fell asleep. He was looking at her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"...Can you sing another?" He asked in a hushed tone. Nikia blinked in surprise before smiling softly.

"Of course. Just close your eyes and relax, I promise I won't do anything bad to you." She giggled. He smirked before closing his eyes and listening to her sing.

**Tale as old as time**

**True as it can be**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends**

**Unexpectedly**

**Just a little change**

**Small, to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

**Neither one prepared**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**[2x]**

**Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

**Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise**

**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**

**Certain as the sun**

**Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the beast.**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the beast.**

**Beauty and the beast.**

She took a quick peak at Itachi, to see his face relaxed and his eyelids closed. She smiled softly before leaning into him and drifting off to sleep, not noticing the small smile he had when he opened his eyes and looked down at her.


	10. Dreams and home

**Oceana - blue hair green eyes - mermaid - can't swim in public, and can cause Tsunami. 28 years**

**Jazzy - brown hair, apple green eyes - transformer - can't stay in same body for over 5 hours, turns into demon. 19 years**

**Cora - Red hair black streaks, red eyes - barrier user, medusa effect - can't touch people, throw's small electric barriers and blows place up. 23 years**

**Nikia - Black hair with red tips, pale blue eyes - user - emotions, can't have friends. 20 years**

**Chrissy - blonde hair with pink streaks, hazel eyes - phantom - Get's stuck in things - make's houses break. 20 years.**

* * *

Everyone woke up to a loud scream.

They shot up and their eyes quickly landed on Cora, who was thrashing around in her sleep. Tobi was besides her, trying not to touch her, but wanting nothing more then to do just that.

"Cora! Cora wake up!" He shouted. She kept screaming and soon, Tobi was thrown across the room, as a medium sized barrier surrounded Cora's body.

"Cora!" The girls cried, jumping up and banging on the barrier, as if it was an indestructible glass dome.

"What's happening?" Pein asked hurriedly.

"She's dreaming!" Oceana cried.

"Shit, this is bad. If her dreams as bad as I think it is, she could blow this entire base up." Nikia stated loudly. They gasped and tried to break the barrier but it was no use.

"I can't get through. **It seems the barrier goes all around her, from on surface and under.**" Zetsu stated while fazing through the ground.

"Nothing can get past her barriers! Nothing but..." Chrissy trailed off before nodding.

"I got this!"

"Be careful." Jazzy whispered. The two nodded at each other before Chrissy slowly slipped through the barrier.

"Cora! Wake up!" Chrissy shouted, but her only response was when Cora began screaming louder.

"Be careful! She's in an unstable state and if provoked to much she might-" Nikia was cut off when the white barrier turned blue.

"She might what?!" Chrissy screamed while a large current of wind escaped from Cora's body and began trying to push everyone back.

"She just locked you inside the barrier!" Nikia shouted.

"What?!" Kakuzu growled.

"I can't get through because of the barrier, but Chrissy can slip through anything! It's only until Cora locks her in does everything get bad!" Nikia shouted, the strong wind currents throwing her voice all over the place.

"How do we calm her down?!" Chrissy shouted.

"You have to go into her mind and kick her out! She needs to be calm and relaxed before you bring her back! If not you'll make her angry and she'll destroy the base!" Nikia explained.

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm this down?!" Chrissy growled.

"Figure out why she's angry!" Nikia shouted as she tried to keep her footwork, only to be pushed back into the wall, followed by Deidara and Hidan.

"Ok!" Chrissy screamed.

* * *

**Chrissy**

Its cold.

That's all I could think of when I entered Cora's mind. It was like walking through a blizzard in a long sleeve shirt and knee high shorts.

It wasn't dark, but it looked...creepy.

I was standing on a bloody battleground. Corpses' lay everywhere and no matter where you looked, things were breaking.

Tree's, the ground. Everything.

Cora was standing in the middle of the field, her eyes wide in shock.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked her while walking to stand besides her.

"...This place..." She whispered in shock.

"What about it, Cora? What's happened? Who done this?" I asked her softly.

"...Tobi done this..."

I blinked in surprise before looking at the figure not to far from us.

It was a male by the height and muscular build. He was wearing a white mask with three little coma things. Two of which were eye-holes.

One eye was red, like Itachi's. The other was dull purple, like Peins.

"Tobi!" I shouted.

"You five were in my way, I had to eliminate you all." He growled while pointing to the ground, childlike pitch dulled down into a dark growl.

Laying besides him were five corpses. All familiar.

"Guys!" I screamed in shock.

Nikia's body was riddled with bruises, cuts and drying blood. Weapons were sticking out of her body from all angles like some murdered porcupine.

Oceana's body was badly burned and was smoking, once pale skin now red and even black in some parts.

Jazzy's body was blood red and tied down by wire, which dug into her skin, drawing blood. One wire was wrapped around her neck and blood was pouring from her mouth and neck.

My body was turning grey and my upper body was ripped off of my lower body, the legs were bent in different directions, much like my arms.

Cora's head was ripped off and she was lying in a pool of blood. Her blood.

"Tobi! What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"You five needed to go. Especially...those two." He growled, pointing to Nikia while looking at Cora, who was standing there in shock.

"T-Tobi...Why?" Cora sniffled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What? You didn't honestly think I liked you, Did you? Tch, foolish girl. You were just an obstacle in my plans that I needed to get rid of." Tobi scoffed.

"Shut up!" I shouted, hugging Cora tightly while she cried on my shoulder. I was just happy she couldn't turn me into a statue right now.

"T-Tobi..." She cried.

* * *

"T-Tobi..." Cora whimpered in her sleep.

"Tobi is here!" Tobi shouted, banging on the barrier harshly. He had shoved more of his chakra into the soles of his shoes so he could stand besides the barrier.

"What's she dreaming about?!" Konan screamed from behind the flipped over table with Pein.

"I don't know, she won't let me inside her mind! Whatever it is, it must be pretty bad." Nikia cried, having flipped the couch so she wouldn't be blown around to much.

_Cora...Hang in there._ Tobi thought desperately.

* * *

"She's pathetic! Crying over a boy? Over me? A criminal? Pathetic!" Tobi shouted with a sick chuckle.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him while holding Cora tightly.

"Listen to me, Cora. You're amazing, you're funny and talented! If this poor excuse of a man can't understand that, then it's his fault! Think of _us_!" I ordered.

Slowly, the bodies littering the field disappeared, but our bodies and Tobi's stayed.

"What are you doing?!" Tobi shouted.

"Showing her what's right! She may like you, but if you can't see how amazing she is then it's your loss! She's strong, and beautiful and the most caring person you could find!" I shouted.

* * *

The wind was picking up and dropping, but Cora was still thrashing around.

"N-No...No...TOBI!" She screamed, shooting up panting and sweating.

The wind instantly died down, and the barrier dropped. The girls were the first to reach her and made sure to check her for wounds, but making sure not to touch her skin for too long.

"Are you okay?" Nikia asked softly.

"Y-Yeah... I am..." Cora sniffled, tears racing down her face. She cried on Nikia's shoulder for a while before speaking.

"Pein... I'm so sorry for all this. I swear, I didn't mean it." Cora explained.

"It's...alright. The base is still intact and no serious damage has happened. Are you okay?" Pein asked her.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered.

Tobi was standing in the back, wondering what dream she had of him that made her nearly destroy the base.

Cora looked at him and they locked eyes with each other. New tears flooded her eyes before she got up and raced into his arms, surprising everyone. She was trying her best not to turn him to stone as she clung to him tightly.

"I-I..." Tobi stuttered quietly before swallowing.

"Tobi thought you didn't like him... You kept screaming Tobi's name...Did Tobi do something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"N-No...No." She whispered, before pulling apart and gave him a weak smile.

"Tobi's a good boy, remember?" She sniffled. Tobi was able to force a little giggle before hugging her back, making sure Cora didn't turn him to stone.

After she calmed down, everyone left the two alone to talk.

"Cora-chan...What did Tobi do?" He asked softly.

Cora didn't speak but lead Tobi to her room, still crying lightly. She shut the door and locked it before turning to him, new tears forming.

"T-Tobi..."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"...Who are you... and what plan are we interfering with?" Cora asked. Tobi stiffened before speaking.

"What plan, Cora-chan?" He lied innocently.

"Tobi." She warned weakly. Tobi looked her in the eyes before sighing.

"I can't lie to you, Cora. I don't know why, but I just can't." He stated in defeat, dropping his high pitched squeals to a deep purr.

Cora blinked at how his voice matched her dream perfectly before speaking.

"What are you hiding, Tobi? What's so...so bad? I swear I won't tell anyone, just... I need to know." She sniffled. They sat on her bed before he spoke.

"Pein, Konan, Itachi and I have been working on a plan for world peace. My view, is to cast a genjutsu on the entire world, which will be the perfect place. With no war. Just peace... Well, that's the general idea anyway." He said.

"But how do Nikia and I fit into the picture?" Cora asked.

"Well, I didn't know people like you existed. And I never put you all into account. But then the five of you showed up and somehow you changed everything.

Nikia somehow melted Itachi's cold walls and snuck into his heart. Jazzy is somehow got herself caught up with Hidan. Oceana and Kisame. Chrissy and Kakuzu.

You all somehow found a way into our hearts and refuse to move. With Itachi being under Nikia's spell, I fear his thoughts have changed and he might abandon the plan that I've spent years to perfect."

"But how do I become one of the two main problems?" Cora asked lightly.

"...You somehow found a way into my own heart, and no matter how many times I've tried to pry you out, you wont leave...And now I'm wishing you never will." He ended.

Cora gasped.

"Y-You..."

"I don't know how you done it but you somehow got me to love you, Cora. I want to be beside you until I die, but for some reason I have a feeling that you won't be here for much longer." He sighed.

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered.

Tobi was silent while Cora was stiff in anticipation and fear. After what felt like hours, he looked up and locked eyes with her before speaking.

"You found out the way back to your home, didn't you?"


End file.
